The Soaring Fang Pirates
by Francis Wolfang
Summary: Their goals have been set by their pasts. The fact if they are trully willing to achieve them or not will be put to the test. My thanks go to the persons who helped me create such wonderfull characters. It will have: action, friendship, humor and romance.
1. Introduction

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. ONLY A MERE INTRODUCTION OF THE CURRENT CREW AND THEIR POSITIONS: MY THANKS GOES TO THEIR MAKERS.

_Disclaimer_: Me do not own anything that you can see here that also shows up in One Piece Wikia. That belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Made-up characters belong to either me or the persons that created them, which are advertised below. Have fun.

Hello. This is my first fanfiction about One Piece where a character I created starts is own crew. As you will see, my character isn't much of a sailing expert, so it will be the navigator's job to do his work. _Hot potato!_

I'm presenting then the current men and women that make up this very unortodox (like all the other's) pirate crew. So here they are (note: you can check out my Character Notepad to see their descriptions, because I plan to reveal only the basic here, since they are already written there):

_**By: Francis Wolfang -» Francis " Strong Fist " Wolfang**_:

- Captain (not the very best at it);

- Cook (to him, manners are important);

- Swordsman (there are no bad swords, only weak people (or so he says) ).

_Bounty_: 41.000.000 beris (wanted status)

_**By: Jason Southwell -» Alex " Dune " Ryder**_ :

- Doctor (he'll take you down, heal you up, then beat you up again);

- Sniper (the man who is faster than his own bullets).

_Bounty_: 34.000.000 beris (wanted status)

**By: Dandy Wonderous -» Amelia " Aubade " Fallon:**

- Musician (her music will make you dance either you like or not);

- Lookout (the crownest is the stage and the world around is her public).

_Bounty_: 31.000.000 beris (wanted status)

**By: TwilightFever-FutureCullen -» Kit "Blaze" Tounshira**

- Navigator (without her, Francis would have looked back at reverse Mountain and claimed to have bypassed the entire Great Line);

- Swordswomen (make her angry and her swords will burn you, ... literally);

- Inventor (break one of her inventions and you'll need a lifesaver).

_Bounty_: 29.000.000 beris (wanted status)

**By: Allycat18 -» Alix " Allycat " Burns**

- Historian (she's one little bookworm,.. _don't hit me_!)

- Bartender (since Wolfang doens't drink, the beverages are for her to choose)

- Fisherman (for fishing either dinner or Alex out of the water)

_Bounty_: 13.000.000 beris (wanted status)

**By: Dandy Wonderous -» Marilyn Jane Crassis**

- Shipwright (mess her ship and she'll mess your entire bone structure);

- Baker (although she burns it half of the times, her wheat bread is quite good).

_Bounty_: 24.000.000 beris (wanted status)

_**Currency in One Piece (hope it helps other fanfictions as well): **_

1 euro -» 1.21 U.S. dollars

1 euro -» 110 Jp yen

1 euro -» 110 beri

1 U.S. dollar -» 0.82 euros

1 U.S. dollar -» 91 Jp Yen

1 U.S. dollar -» 91 beris

1 Jp yen -» 1 beri

**WARNING**: In this story, there are no Straw Hat Pirates. Some characters might appear on the story, but they will act as their lives carried on without meeting Luffy.

_Don't forget, the entire crew description can be found on my other One Piece fanfiction: " Pirate Crew of my Dreams ". The first real chapter is set to come out in late June, so be patient and try not to kill or destroy someone/something._

_Later!_


	2. Each story has a beginning

**_CHAPTER ONE - EACH STORY HAS A BEGINNING._**

* * *

" The following chapter takes place between 11 a.m. and something something m. Basically, it's when Wolfang arrives at Loguetown after taking a trip through Red Line that allowed him to pass from North Blue to East Blue. Enjoy."

It was quite the sunny day at Loguetown. The docks were filled with cargo and fishing ships unloading they're cargo or preparing to take off. One of the recently arrived cargo ships was currently unloading cargo that came directly from Red Line itself. A normal day for every fishermen that would pass nearby each day. Or it would if it wasn't the sight of a near-thirty year man sliding down the anchor rope and landing with a loud *_Thump_* on the harbor. From the ship's deck came a cook carrying a bagpack.

"Sir, we have stairs you know. Also, here's your bagpack" the cook throws it towards the man.

"It more fun this way" replied the man receiving the bagpack "Thanks, and don't forget, cook it with olive oil, not cooking oil." (starts walking off the harbor)

"Yes, sir. Have a pleasent trip." said the cook taking off his kitchen hat and waving it goodbye.

"Will do." replied Francis Wolfang.

When Francis puts his feet on the first stone of the city, he stops and starts searching his pockets for something. "Haha" he cries out revealing a small paper from his left pocket. "Can't believe the guy is actually still alive!". Francis looks at the writing at the paper, which is a letter he had received by mail three days ago.

(Three days before)

Francis was walking on the sandy beaches of the tropical in which he had just arrived. Okay, dumped might be a better word, since the boat that carried him there was a small cruise ship that turned around the moment he set foot on the island's dock.

"I really have to stop being the first person to get off ship" he said to himself. Suddenly, a seagull landed on his head and started pecking his ear. "Oioi, what am I, a clam?" he said while wavering his arms to spooke the bird away. That's when he noticed it wans't a seagull, but one of those carrier pelicans with a hat. The pelican lifted his leg, revealing a small container with a rolled piece of paper inside.

"How do you now it's for me?" asked Francis while taking the letter. Comically, the pelican lifted his hat and revealed a picture from Francis bounty poster. "That simple, hein?"(sweatdrop).

After the pelican took flight, Francis took the piece of paper and read it. It was written so that it would fit in 8x9 centimeters of paper:

_"Hi Francis, it's me, Alex Ryder..._

"Well look at that, the kid is still alive after all this time"

_"yes, I am still alive and well, thank you."_

_"_How the ...?" asked Francis to himself while lookind around.

_"Sorry I can't write you a longer letter, but the use of a larger bird would require it to pass through customs, and as you know, you and I are both wanted men. I've been hearing rumors that you attempt to create and lead a crew all the way into the Grand Line. To talk more about it, I propose we meet at the Town of the Beginning, Loquetown. I'll wait for you in three days, if you're not there by the time, I'm afraid i'll depart with another crew._

_Safe journey, Alex."_

(Back to the present)

"Well, looks like the journey's about to begin". He takes out a blank piece of paper and a pencil from his bagpack and starts writing:

- _Captain_ - check;

- _Cook_ - I;

- _Swordsman_ - I;

"If Alex still has the old magic..."

- _Sniper_ -

- _Doctor_ -

"Now I'll need the extra muscle:"

- _Navigator_ -

- _Musician_ -

- _Lookout_ -

- _Shipwright_ -

"Still think I'm missing someone... Oh yeah!"

- _Bartender_ -

"Since I don't know squat about alcohool ... Waaaaaaiiitttt ...". Looks at the paper for a minute and finally writes with, a strong blush on his cheeks for not remembering in the first place:

- _Ship_ -

"Nobody saw that" he said to himself.

A misteryous hand grabbed his shoulder from behind and someone said: "I did".

Francis flinched and slowly turned around, facing none other than Alex with a face of a person who was about to laugh.

* * *

"Laugh and you're dead" says Francis raising his right hand preparing for a punch.

"It's great to see you" while doing the same.

When both punches collide, a small air wave is launched. Although Francis punch had more power, Alex threw it faster, not letting Francis swing all the way.

"So the devil's rumors were true" said Francis with a devilish smile "Sumiaky Fruit?"

"You know it. Stole it from a Marine carrier. Check it out". Alex dissapears and reappears on the other side of the street holding a grocery bag that an old lady dropped, before it touched the ground. Unfortunately, the lady was a pincher type (the worst one) and "thanked" him, saying that his generation was missing his type of gentleman.

"Always a gentleman" said Francis while clapping.

"Like mine and your father taugh us"

"How about those?" asked Francis nodding at the rifle on Alex back and the pistol on his belt.

"A damn good one" replied Alex " and that?" (he points at Francis saber; his smile dies).

"A pretty good one too ... " his smile also dies.

They silently stare at one another, without smiling... suddenly, they give each other a strong hand shake.

"It's great to see ya, man" said Francis.

"Likewise" replied Alex " Your project is still up?"

"More than ever. I just hope to find more people and a ship"

"What jobs do you have?"

"Well..." he takes a look at the paper "I've placed myself as Captain, Cook and Swordsman. I was hoping you would be the Doctor and Sniper. How have been your studies by the way?"

"Good, thanks. I've learned a lot in these trips. " he grabs the paper and pencil and marks "I" in Doctor and Sniper " I'm in !".

"Great! Now..., know any good places around here where I can buy a boat?"

"Boats are expensive. You have the money to buy one?" Alex asks with wide eyes.

"Just 100 million beris I gained from my journeys" he replies with a tone as if it wasn't a big deal.

"100 WHAT?" yells Alex but quickly covers his mouth to silence himself. " where did you get that kind of money? "

"Stole it from a Marine Tax collecting ship."

"Aren't those things supposed to be heavilly guarded?"

"Not after I left" said Francis with a wide grin "Ther boat was being attacked by a Sea King."

"Lucky bastard. That might be enough to buy a small ship or a medium sized one in second hand."

"Maybe I'll find a shipwright in the deal"

"Then let's go to the docks on the East side of town. The West side here is know for robbers and smugglers only" said Alex leading the way.

"I hoper there are good restaurants on the way. The boat I came in was full with booze and the stench made it impossible to have breakfast"

"Sure, why not?". They both turn a corner and head into town.

* * *

Right next from where they were, a hooded figure leaves it's the dark alley from where it heard the entire conversation. The figure takes a bounty poster from beneath the hood and looks at it. The picture is of Francis along with his bounty.

"Looks like I'm finally going to be able to meet you" said a female voice from beneath the hood. She then takes Alex's poster and looks at it "Let's hope your friend doesn't get in my way".

The hooded figure starts running after the duo, trying not to be detected, but ends up slamming against the same old lady that Alex had helped earlier (although she didn't have her shopping bags with her now).

"Oh, I'm very sorry ma'am, let me help you" she said helping the lady getting up.

"Oh, it's alright" replied the old lady "most people usually just carry on without helping an elder like me. Your generation is very, very polite." *pinch to the cheek*.

"Yes, sorry, but I have to go." bows down in apology "Is there anything you wish me to do?"

"No, thank you young girl. But I get the feeling..." the lady rearranges her glasses "I've seen your face somewhere else... but where?"

From beneath the hood, a swollen cheek is seen, along with a few strings of purplish red hair cover the rest of her face. " I'm sorry. Have a nice day!" She leaves with the old lady still thinking about if she had recognized the women's face.

"Humph! Must be my imagination" she said shrugging her shoulders and continuing her walk.

Meanwhile, Francis and Alex are currently passing through the market. The strange hooded woman finally catches up with them, but remains hidden behind a fish tank, which magnifies her image instead of hiding it.

"You think that a shipwright from this town will join our ranks?" asked Alex.

"If they don't, we'll buy a ship and make our way into the Grand Line. Maybe there we'll find someone. But what we desperately need for a crewmate is a navigator. I've read a little about sailing there and it doesn't seem possible without that specific crewmember." replied Francis.

"I know what you're talking about. The rumors that compasses stop working. My dad once told me we would need something called a Log Pose."

"I wonder what they look like?" asked Francis while scratching his chin.

"Beats me. That's one of the other reasons why we'll need a navigator."

Francis stops in his tracks and pints directly at the building at his right. "I'm hungry. Let's eat here!"

Alex looks at the name sign and reads "_AKAMAMUCHI_ (trans: Red Demon Whip) BAR" Alex looks at the sign with blank eyes until he finally wakes up and says "It totally gives out a _Danger_ vibe. You sure you wanna eat here?"

"When have I been wrong when we were kids ?"

"kukukuku ! Too many too remember. "

"Precisely. So many that this one must be right." Francis pointed out.

"Are you sure? " Francis shruggs his shoulders and he complies "Aye captain".

They both enter the bar and the first thing that happened was Francis being runned over by an angry chef.

" I refuse to work in these conditions. I QUIT ! " yelled the chef back at the kitchen door from where he had came from. The chef quickly continues is way out and disappears out of sight.

"Are you O.K. man?" Alex helps Francis back on his feet.

"What hit me?" he asks rubbing his back.

"A runnaway chef. What gives?"

A women's voice came from the kitchen door behind Alex and a heeled sandal hits the ground with a threatning sound. "Can any of you two cook?"

They both turn around and their first sight was of a little girl with brown pigtails dressed in a waitress apron above a black top and white trousers.

"SO? CAN YOU?" her foot slams the ground again.

* * *

**_This first chapter was made in the stealthiest way possible. I've intro_****_duce__d four_**_ **of our charact**__**ers already, can't wait to show the rest. Next Chapter is ser to come out in 25 of june, sorry.**_

_**Also, I'm thinking of starting each chapter with a description of a cover page. Suggestions are blessings. Just make sure you use our characters or other persons that apper on the previous chapters.**_

_**My thanks go once again to: **_**Jason Southwell**_**; **_**Dandy Wonderous; ****TwilightFever-FutureCullen**** and ****Allycat18**_**. I love you guys, take care.  
**_


	3. SaberCutlass Too much attention

**Francis "Picture it as you will" cover album – Picture 1**

**Cover page title**: "_I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched_"

_"The location is a park during a sunny mid-day. Francis is walking down the road with his sword on his shoulder. He has an angry look and is looking sideways to see if there's someone behind him. Behind him there are trees and bushes on both sides. Behind the bushes on the left, the unknown hooded female is still stalking him. Alex is sleeping under a tree on the right with his rifle placed agaisnt the tree."_

* * *

Extra Information:

(blablabla) - are for extras from the author.

*something* - are for sounds.

Got it? You betta!

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO - SABER+CUTLASS=TOO MUCH ATTENTION  
**_

* * *

"SO? CAN YOU?" her foot slams the ground again.

"Yes, I can coooaaAAAAHHH!". Francis had no time to finish his sentence as the little girl tossed him into the kitchen. The last thing heard were several tools crashing down and a small moan of pain.

"And you..." she said pointing at Alex.

"Y-ye-es?" he mumbled, startled by the thought of being thrown half room.

"...You can take orders from the clients" she said while making a bossy little smile.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU?" he yelled.

Francis appears behind them by the window that connected the kitchen with the counter area with a pot covering his entire head ."AND WHY DO WE TAKE ORDERS FROM A LITTLE GIRL WE DON'T EVEN KNOW?"

*_Clung*_ Francis was down again but the pot had a steamming fist bump marking where the girl had punched him through.

"First of all" she started "The name's Alix Burns, and this is my bar. Second, I asked you to help, and since I'm a lady, gentleman should do it. And third,... call me little again and I'll NAIL YOU AGAIN!" she let out, this time with a slight pout.

"AYE, ma'am!" the both pirates said with an army salute (*_Clung_*Francis still had the kitchen pot on his head), and then quickly getting into their working positions.

Alix made her way to the counter, where she put on a red cap and started to either clean glasses with a rag, or serving drinks for Alex to pick them up or to people who drank at the counter. Alex picked up a tray and served the customers, while Francis finally removed the pot from his head and prepared all lunches that were ordered. The next half an hour went by smoothly... if one could say that finding a rat in the kitchen or Alix throwing a drunken man out the bar door.

"I'm tired!" complained Alex, falling into a chair after delivering the last lunch.

"Soooo many lunches" said Francis removing a cooking hat from his head and sitting on a chair next to Alex "Forty people in less than half an hour! How come they all arrived in one group?"

"Because it's Lunch Rush Hour here in this bar. Most of them are fishermen and have a busy schedule" replied Alix cleaning up her counter with a rag.

"Why did you "hired" us?" asked Alex "You don't even know our names!"

"I do know your names ..." she points at several bounty posters placed on a board on the wall. Francis and Alex were the first on the top left. "And besides... not all pirates are bad" she says with a small blush while pinching the cheeks of both men.

"Are you always like this?" asked Francis.

"Like what?" wondered Alix.

"The moment you set eyes on us, you ordered us around. Now, you treat us, wanted pirates, like old friends."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot!" she stated, making her way to the kitchen.

"Forgot what?" asked Alex.

She returned from the kitchen a moment later with a tray filled with sandwiches. She placed the tray on an empty table and the three sat around them.

"Eat up!" she said.

"_Tsundere_!" thought both Francis and Alex to themselves, before each took a sandwich and ate.

Ten minutes later, Alix looked at the store window behind the seats of the other two and asked "Is the girl with purple red hair by the window your friend? She's been thre for some time now."

Francis and Alex quickly turned around, just in time to see the said girl put her hood back on and run away.

"Get her!" yelled Francis.

* * *

Alex and Francis had just ran off the bar chasing the girl who had chased them. Alix stayed behind, watching over her bar. Little did they know of the other mysterious presence that seemed to haunt the duo. This time, it came under the shape of brunette. Wearing a pink shirt with a musical note drawing and a dark blue skirt, she was tapping the floor with her cowboy boots.

"Looks like you came back,... Amelia " said Alix approaching Amelia's seat near the window. "Would you like to order something? I gotta warn you, lunch time ended a few minutes ago ,so the kitchen's closed for the rest of the day".

"Don't worry" replied Amelia with her mos usual calm tone of voice "I'll just have an apple".

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away" quoted Alix.

"So it seems. By the looks of it, one has just ran off the door" she claimed "...pity."

"Don't worry, they'll be back" stated Alix. From nowhere, she brings out a long whip and snaps it against a fruit basket on the counter, startling everyone in the room (minus Amelia and herself), bringing back a red apple and placing it on Amelia's table.

"Is that a certainty or just a hunch?" asked Amelia, taking a bite off the apple "Huumm~~~, sweet" she wispered.

"Let's say that I feel a sudden change history. Now if you excuse me, I think there are things I need to clean" she replied returning to her counter.

"Sure" she takes another bite "*crunch* It's your bar".

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the streets of Loguetown)

The hooded woman had just arrived at a dead end made from a eight feet brick wall.

"Dammit!" she cursed. She tried to go back but Francis was blocking her way.

"Care to tell me why you've been stocking us, miss?" he asked.

"Maybe later" she replied preparing to jump over the wall "Bye!"

She made the jump and was about to leave Francis behind, if a hand hadn't grabbed her in mid-air.

"What the ...?" she yelled looking behind her. Alex was leaned on a fire escape from the building and was grabbing her leg.

"Leaving us so soon?" he asked.

"Let me GOOOO!" she yelled back.

"Give me a reason to...AUUU!". She had kicked his hand against the railing and landed back where she had jumped from.

"Looks like I have no choice" she takes off her cloack, revealing her light blue jeans and red top shirt with bottom shirt white. One thing was weird... Her hair was now orange red while she had an upset look on her face. The last touch, a leather sword holster on her waist.

The woman followed Francis gaze to her holster "Care to know her name?" she asked drawing from her sword, a long cutlass. The sword seemed like it was radiating waves of heat from the metal itself.

"Your name would be nice to know also..." replied Francis.

"Kit "Blaze" Tounshira" replied Alex, still in the fire escape while holding what appeard to be her bounty poster.

"Where did you get that?" asked Francis.

"From her waist" replied Alex "I'm quick!" he added to his response.

"HEY, that's mine!" she yelled.

"Bounty?" asked Francis.

"25 million" he replied "A very good bounty for someone who isn't in the Great Line".

"I plan to raise it" replied Kit "and this is one of the 21 Great Grade Swords, The Kaen Ken (The Blazing Sword)."

"Let's hope she's as subtle as her owner" said Francis drawing his saber.

"Your looking for a spar?" asked Kit.

"FIGHT!" declared Alex raising his arm with authority.

"WHO DIED AND MADE YOU REFEREE?" yelled both swordfighters.

"Self-declared" he replied making an "X" with his arms crossed "Know GO!"

* * *

Both swordfighters leaped forward in great speed and both swords collided with great strength. While Kit was blazed by an air current created by impact, but Francis got hit by what seemed to be a heat wave, and faltered, almost losing his footing.

"Care ...*nghee*... explain that?" asked Francis still holding a strong grip on the sword.

"It's heat" replied Kit in the same position but unnafected "If you had trainned for three years using it, the heat would be nothing but a warm summer breeze".

"Then this is nothing to you also" Francis released his sword from the clash and stepped back. Kit did the same.

Francis pulls back his sword and slashes the air "_Coup de Banderole (Streamer Strike)_" A green energy wave was sent towards Kit.

At the same time, Kit first holds her sword horizontally above the shoulder of her sword arm, and then performs a circular swing "_Kaon Nami (Heat Wave)_" An air blast is sent soaring the ground, targeting Francis.

3...2...1... Both blasts connect in the middle and for a couple of seconds, nothing happens.

"What the..?" was all that Alex could say before a shock wave shook the entire block they were.

* * *

Suddenly, Alix's bar shook viontely. Every person (again, minus Alix and Amelia) hid under the tables, fearing an earthquake.

After the trembling stopped, the customers paid Alix for their consumption

"They're having quite the swordfight those two" stated Amelia placing the core of the eaten apple on the table.

"That's the power of pirates worth more than twenty million" said Alix "It's only a matter of time until The Marine Base hunts them down now."

"Then I guess I should make my way as well" said Amelia leaving her seat and walking towards Alix "How much do I owe you?"

"You know very well that The Marine Inspection is closing down my bar tomorrow, so just skip it"

"Did you forgot to to pay the Marine taxes again?" asked Amelia.

"Nooo..." replied Alix with a little pout "...this time I refused. Who has heard of paying 60.000 beris for Community Safet Taxes?"

"Oh well!" said Amelia shrugging her shoulders "looks like I'll have to find a new place to wander around"

"You wanna go and see what are those three doing right now?" asked Alix "I'm closing right now. Tomorrow I'll just need to come here and hand this place over to it's new buyer."

"What are going to do after selling it?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go on a voyage and learn more about history."

"Aren't you too little ..ehm.. I Mean, young for such a voyage?" she quickly replaced the question at seeing Alix going for her whip.

"That's why I need to find Nakama. At least that's what my grandfather told me." she looks at the room's clock and adds "Oh look at the time. If we don't hurry, we won't catch them."

"Then hurry in closing this place up and let's go." said Amelia already outside the bar.

"Ok, ok, I got it" said Alix joining Amelia outside and locking the front door. They then start running towards the epicenter of the trembling.

* * *

(Meanwhile, at Loguetown's Marine Base)

A skinny Marine soldier enters what used to be the former chambers of Captain Smoker. But since he had received a promotion a few weeks ago, he's office was now occupied by a man of the name Obutsu. Captain Obutsu. When the Marine entered, the room was crawling with dust.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt sir" apologyzed the marine "should I call the chore boy?"

"For what?" asked Obutsu in the officers chair. He was a 5 feet 7 man, with a very skinny face and wore a purple suit and pants, along with two tufts of black hair behind each of his ears, that composed all the facial hair that he had.

"To clean up this dust, sir" replied the Marine.

"Are you questioning the arranges of my quarters Marine?" asked Captain Obutsu while raising his eyes from a paper he was reading.

"N~n~no~no, sir: I came to inform you that there has been a sighting of four wanted criminals on the island.

"Bounties?"

"40, 30, 28 and 25, sir"

The Captain stopped reading the paper and lifted himself from his seat. He open a drawer from his desk and removed a pair of black gloves which e put them on " Then mobilize all the men. I want the credit of catching those _daaangerous_ assailants to be ours, understood?"

"Yes, sir" The marine runs off door after saluting once more.

After the Marine left, Obutsu looks over to the window behind him and glazes at the port town view he saw. Then he muttered: "If I arrest these pirates, maybe I'll get a promotion like Commodore Smoker. It took him years to get promoted. I'll be in a matter of days. The _smokey_ idiot."

* * *

_**With this chapter, there is only one character missing to be introduced. Tune in next time. I promise you I won't let you down.**_

_**The attacks on the description story, "Pirate Crew of My Dreams" are mostly the basic manouvers. There will be more. **_

_**Also, in case you don't know, Obutsu = Dust/Dirt. I'm not telling anything else.**_

_**My thanks go once again to: **_**Jason Southwell**_**; **_**Dandy Wonderous; ****TwilightFever-FutureCullen**** and ****Allycat18**_**. I love you guys, take care.**_

_**All reviews are gifts from Heaven, so I thank thee right here and now.  
**_


	4. Recipe for Disaster

**Francis "Picture it as you will" cover album – Picture 2**

**Cover page title**: "_Like Gramps always said, gotta wake up early to catch the best! _"

"The location is a pier and it's still dawn. Alix is walking down the pier, fully equipped with her fishing gear. She has her hair locked in a ponytail and kept in place with her red fishing cap. On her left hand, she carries her fishing pole and utensils. On her right, she has a bucket filled with all kinds of bait: worms, flies, etc. As she happily passes by, a trio of carrier pelicans, who are standing on the handrail, salute her with a good morning by taking off their hats."

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE - RECIPE FOR DISASTER: SWORDS, GUNS, INSTRUMENTS AND WHIPS. w/ HAMMERS ON TOP.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"*cough* *cough* What happenned?" asked Francis while coughing between a huge cloud of dust and debris that invaded the entire alley in which the three were at the moment.

"I don't know!" answered Alex still above the fighting ground "but the smoke has reached my position as well. I can't use my powers without slamming against a wall or someone."

"Hold on, I'll try and get out of this cloud" replied Francis. He then started to head to what he though that would be the way out of the alley, not daring to slice the smoke away with the worry of hitting a bistander who might have come to see what the hell had happened. Suddenly, a blade came out of the smoke from his three o'clock. Luckily, Francis was able to divert the course of the blade with a quick slash of his saber.

"Your reflexes are sharp, I see" came Kit's voice from the smoke cloud "Too bad your sense of direction isn't". Her blade dissapeared once again into the smoke.

"That's why I need a navigator for my crew. Otherwise, I would do it myself." he replied.

From above, came the voice of Alex "Need my help?"

"NO" he replied "Jump up to the roof and see if you can spot any incoming marine troops. I ain't done here yet! "

"Roger!" said the voice of Alex, who then suddenly ceased, indicating he had followed his request.

"I see your looking for a crew... " stated the voice of Kit from the thick smoke "Going on a trip?"

"Yes, in fact, I'm planning to head into the Grand Line. Care to join us?"

"My plan here is to defeat you and proclaim the rightfull status of strongest swordfighter of the entire world!" she said with an angry tone of voice "Why would I risk the journey if I still know that I ain't strong enough?"

"What do you mean "_not strong enough"_?"

"What I mean is that I've been here in this town for almost a year now. One year of defeating every swordfighter I could lay my hands on, while still avoiding capture by the Marines! And all of it because of what my father was!"

"What was he?" asked Francis in the most respectfull tone of voice he could master in the middle of the cloud.

"He was a crewmember of the Pirate King, Gold Roger's Ship!" she proclaimed, but with proud and not the anger Francis was expecting. Suddenly, the cloud disappeard when a strong wind current washed the entire alley.

The two swordfighters were facing each other face to face. She was standing right in front of him, with goggles on, which explained why she could travel around the cloud with ease. Francis took his time and looked behind, to the entrance of the alley. Several bystanders were there and had just heard what Kit had announced.

Francis was more relaxed now, since he had moved towards the end of the alley, instead of the other way, where he could have hit someone by mistake. On the other hand, Kit had the hand which wasn't holding her sword covering her mouth, shocked by the fact that she had revealed that dreadfull secret in a public place with so many witnesses.

Francis then resheated his sword back into the holster and sat himself down where he stood with his legs crossed. Kit mimicked his moves and removed her goggles form her face. They finally started to talk.

"You say that like you're proud of it" he commenced.

"And I am. It prooves that my father was a free person. And when he settled down after the death of his captain, he began to raise his own family. He even teached me mechanics. He was a great pirate, an open-minded inventor, a devoted husband and an even better father."

"Then why do you seem to hate the legacy of such great man?"

"I DON'T HATE HIS LEGACY." kit slams her fist into the ground, scaring away any bistanders behind Francis that were still watching the entire scene developing. " I HATE THE FACT THAT THE MARINES TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME" a small tear begins to slide down her right cheek.

"Did they capture him?"

"No *~sob~* he managed to escape and fled into the Grand Line." she answered while wiping a tear.

Francis rose from his sitting position and approached Kit who had started to let out small tears. It seemed like all the hostility she had agaisnt him had disappeard.

"Tell me again, why did you attack me?"

She quickly recomposed herself and answered Francis with a determined look "I engaged you in combat with hopes of testing my abilities. if I were to defeat a man with a bounty of 40 million, my entry in the Grand Line would be swifter. The odds of my father finding _me_ would actually increase."

Francis though for a second and finally declared "One more time!"

"One more time what?" she asked with a confused look "another fight?"

"No... Will you join my crew?" he proposed.

* * *

From the rooftops, two buildings away were the proposal had been made, there were three Marine soldiers. One was holding a sniper rifle and was aiming directly at Francis, another was holding a pair of binoculars and the third was communicating with reinforcements through a Den Den Mushi.

"Captain Obutsu" said the soldier at the Den Den Mushi "we have two of the pirates on sight. We request emergency reinforcements to secure them. Their bounties are of 40 and 25 million beris. They are Francis "Strong Fist" Wolfang and Kit "Blaze" Tounshira, both of them are renowned swordfighters."

"There is a third one" replied the Captain by the Den Den Mushi " Alex "Dune" Ryder. He owns a bounty of 30 million."

"Bu-bu-but, sir... These are high rank wanted criminals. They're total bounties are of almost 100 million. You can't expect us to fight th..."

"WATCH YOUR TONE OF VOICE, PRIVATE! YOU WILL FIND THIS THIRD CRIMINAL AND HOLD THEM UNTIL WE ARRIVE!"

"Yes, sir. Over" the soldier shuts down the Den Den Mushi. "Prepare to fire!" he told the sniper.

"To kill?" asked the sniper.

"No, just wound them. That's the best we can do until the captain arives with more troops."

"HEH!" yelled a voice above the three Marines.

The trio looks up to see a mysterious shade fall on top of them covered by the sun light.

"It's Alex Ryder" yelled the Marine with the binoculars "SHOOT HIM!"

When the three Marines had pointed their rifles at Alex's direction, he was already gone.

"Missed me?" asked a voice at their right.

They look towards him, only to be on the receiving end of Alex's "_Trial Royale"._

_

* * *

_

(Back at the alley)

"What was that about?" asked Francis when Alex landed at his left.

"Marine snipers. You should thank me, but yet, I kinda of enjoyed doing that."

"Care to give it back now?" asked Kit at Alex with her palm extended.

"Give what?" asked Alex.

"I think she means the bounty poster" whispered Francis.

"Oh! Sorry! Here you go!" he apologized returning the poster.

"SOMEONE CATCH THEM!" yelled a voice.

The three pop their heads around the alley's corner, only to see Alix and another girl (they don't know Amelia yet) running away from Marines led by a sargeant.

"Hi, everyone!" said Alix while running and waving her arms. "The Marines are following us!"

"What an airhead!" thought Francis, Alex and Kit with annoyance. The three then joined the two girls in running away.

"Presentations later! Run NOW!" stated Alex, who was having a hard time keeping his powers in check since there were to many people on the streets to go full speed.

After running through five hundred meters of streets and markets. They had finally lost the Marines by entering into a private shipyard. They had entered through a doot that Kit had opened using a screwdriver she had in a bag she kept at her back.

"You really are quite capable with Mechanics" remarked Francis "Now, let's find a place to hide"

"In here!" proposed Alix leading them into the middle of a jungle of cargo crates.

After a couple of minutes of wandering towards the center of the "jungle", they finally stopped and each one took a seat in the crates.

"O.K.!" started Francis sitting himself on a small crate "Now that the chase is over, let's take some time for everyone to know one another and to answer some questions. Nº1 ... " points at Amelia "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Amelia" she answered like it was a normal everyday question "Amelia "Aubade" Fallon. I'm 23 and the holder of a 28 million bounty. Oh, and I wish to join your crew." she finished.

"Where did you found out that we were forming a crew?" asked a stunned Alex.

"I did" confessed Alix with a childish smile.

"Will asking you WHY be of any help?" asked Alex.

"Nope" she answered, sticking her tongue out in a childish manner while rubbing her head.

"I don't see any problems" said Francis, who then turns towards Amelia and asks "So what are good at?"

"Music" answered Amelia holding a violin (if Brook can pull one from nowhere when fighting then so can I) "Musical Style is also my way of fighting. Through the use of special musical notes, I can control several living beings."

"Can you try it on this guy?" asked Francis holding a mouse on his hand.

"EEEEKKK" she shrieked "GET THAT THING AWAY FROMmm~~~". Kit had covered her mouth with a handkerchief to keep the noise down. They were still being searched outside.

"Finished?" asked Kit.

Amelia nodded in response, which made Kit remove her handkerchief from her mouth. "I hate mice" she revealed.

"Sorry" apologized Francis putting the mouse back where he had picked him "Now back to business! Anyone else interested in joining?"

"I accept your offer" said Kit drawing her sword and holding it in front of her vertically "I offer my services as Swordswoman, Inventor and Navigator".

"You can navigate?"

"Sure! I'm very familiar with ships and Geography."

"Then it's settled! We four will ... hãã~~~.. what's wrong Alix?. Alix was pulling down his sleeve.

"Can I join the crew?" she asked with a warm smile.

"I thought you had a bar to run?"

"It going to be closed tomorrow. I didn't pay the Marines abusive taxes. In fact, the reason why me and Amelia were running from Marines was just that".

"That what?" asked Alex.

"She kicked the shin of the sargeant that was leading the patrol. Apparently, he told her that he would be the one to close her bar tomorrow and began to describe how fun it would be to him. Of course, that was before they realized I am also on the wanted list." said Amelia with a disturbing uninsterested look on her face.

"And she says that soo calmly whyyy?" said Alex to himself with a slight sweatdrop.

"What are your abilities?" asked Francis.

"My forte is History. I graduated from University for some time now. I also have a lot of experience in Fishing."

"Interesting..." pondered Francis " When can you start?". They both shake hands to seal the deal. Five in count.

* * *

(The privat shipyard, sometime before our heros break in).

"The sound of the strong hammering. The sawing of two by fours. The spark of metal versus metal. The usual things that would drive a person insane. Not me! These are the kind of things that are capable of calming my spirit. Since the day I was taken away from my home island, my entire life has been about shipwriting."

(...) "I really should stop talking to myself" said Marilyn to herself outloud.

"HEY" yelled a voice from below.

Marilyn woke up from her daydreaming and found herself in middle of boat paiting. She was hanging by the support cable in a right angle. Below, a man wearing a construction uniform, her boss, was once again ranting about her.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP DAYDREAMING AND GET TO WORK" he yelled "THIS YACHT IS TO BE READY IN TWO DAYS, NO DELAYS". He then leaves, leaving her as the only worker in the entire warehouse.

Five minutes later, Marylin was gathering her tools, when suddenly, two men and three women barged in the warehouse and quickly made their way to the piles of crates located by the entrance. Marylin was out of their sight, as she was on the deck of the ship she had finished paiting. When she was about to make her move and kick out the intruders, several Marines silently approached the crates coming from the main entrance and surrounded the intruders.

(TO CONTINUE)

* * *

**_HURRAY! ALL CHARACTERS HAVE NOW APPEARD AND THEIR STORIES ARE ABOUT TO CLASH INTO THEIR FIRST BATTLE._**

_**My thanks go once again to: **_**Jason Southwell**_**; **_**Dandy Wonderous; ****TwilightFever-FutureCullen**** and ****Allycat18**_**. I love you guys, take care.**_

_**Again, you can submit antagonists, cover page descriptions and even suggest changes. Reviews are my treasure! Also, If you think I should apply for a beta, tell me please!  
**_

_**Also, sorry for the delay, I've been MIA for some time and sleeping was all I did. Gottagobye.  
**_


	5. For one to soar

**Francis "Picture it as you will" cover album – Picture 3**

**Cover page title**: "_Hare vs Turtle vs Pirate"_

"The location is the middle of a forest. Francis, Amelia and Kit are sitting on a log, along with an entire audience of hares and turtles. Alex is running (with running attire) against Hare and the Turtle. They are two meters away from the finish line, Alex in first place, along with the Turtle, and the Hare is facing last place (annoyed). Alix is next to the finish line, wearing a referee's shirt and is preparing to wave the checkered flag._ "And the winner is..."._

* * *

_**CHAPTER FOUR - FOR ONE TO SOAR, FIRST IT MUST STRETCH IT'S WINGS.**_

_**

* * *

**_

(Currently inside the shipyard warehouse)

*_Pufffffffffffffffffff*_ Several smoke bombs were thrown into the crate labyrinth, and every Marine soldier was pointing their weapon towards the center of the maze.

"FIRE!" yelled Captain Obutsu from a Den Den Mushi that a Marine was carrying.

A volley of bullets started to make holes in every crate that stood in their path. One by one, every crate that stood outside the smokescreen was now rubble and the bullets started to reach the center, where the pirates had been surrounded. The laughter of the Marine Captain could be heard from the Den Den Mushi, the kind of laughter you should hear from a mad scientist, not a Marine officer. When the volley was over, Marilyn left her hiding place and slowly started to approach the Marine soldiers who still had their weapons pointed at the smoke.

"HEH!" she yelled approaching the Marine that was closest to her with a foul mood "Those materials are really expensive and I need them to fix the ships."

"I'm sorry, but all civilians are asked to leave the premises of this building. " answered the Marine "We are currently capturing several wanted criminals and some associates."

"But what are going to do about my materials?"

"Miss, I'm asking you to leave the premises, NOW!" yelled the Marine pointing towards the farthest door of the warehouse.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled a Marine at their right.

From the middle of the smoke, a large crate was launched like a rocket and took down three Marines that were in it's trajectory. When she turned her eyes back to the Marine in front of her, where his face once was, there was now a closed fist and the Marine was five meters away, unconscious, on the floor. The Sargeant that was amongst the Marines quickly dispatched a messanger to inform Captain Obutsu that they were in need of reinforcements.

"You'll need them!" yelled Francis coming from the smoke. He was holding two large metal plates that were used as shields. From behind him, Kit used his shoulder as a steping stone and launched herself into a group of Marines and made quick work of them with her sword.

"There are still two missing!" yelled a Marine.

"Up there!" said another one pointing towards the roof beams.

Amelia was sitting on the beam and Alix was collectiong her whip, which she had used to pull themselves up.

"Time to show my skills to the Loguetown authorities" whispered Amelia launching herself in a backflip off the beam. She pulls out her violin and bow and plays ..."_Nemuriuta (Lullaby)_". The relaxing music starts to flow around the room, and one by one, every Marine starts to fall asleep (Francis, Alex, Kit and Alix covered their ears).

* * *

(a couple of minutes later)

"Is that all of them?" asked Francis.

"Yep" aswered Alix while poking the head of a sleeping Marine "They're sleeping like sloths, teheeeheee!"

"That's one weird comparison!" stated Alex.

"We have to leave this place." said Kit "The Marine reinforcements are arriving any second now."

"That means we have to get a boat and leave this island as soon as possible" said Francis "As fun as beating up Marines might be, staying here would only warn the high authorities about your existence."

"We still have to go by my house" said Alix "We can gather my stuff and even equipment and supplies from the my bar."

"But we still have to find a shipwright" pondered Francis while taking the infamous piece of paper from his pocket:

Francis passed the paper to his new friends and each filled their crew positon:

- _Captain_ - check;

- _Cook_ - I

- _Swordsman_ - II

- _Sniper_ - I

- _Doctor_ - I

- _Navigator_ - I

- _Musician_ - I

- _Lookout_ - I

- _Shipwright_ -

- _Bartender_ - I

- _Ship_ -

-_ Inventor (added by Kit) _- I

- _Fisher (added by Alix)_ - I

- _Historian (added by Alix)_ - I

Francis looked at the paper that was returned to him and looked at the new addtions that were made.

"I see someone has required for a lookout position! Who?"

"Me" answered Amelia raising her hand "I like to enjoy the view from high places".

"And... an Inventor?"

"Me" answered Kit "Any problems with that?" (glowing eyes and sword drawing scene).

"Nope, no problems!" he answered (little worried).

"Good" she answered.

"There's a boy over there" said Alex pointing at Marilyn (her clothing mistakes people who son't know her for a boy) who was hidden by a crate near the ship she had been working on "He was working on the boat when we entered, maybe he can give us some information..."

When she realized that they had seen her, she stood up and made her way towards the ship "If they touch it, they're dead..." she thought.

"Hey, boy, WAIT!" said Francis approaching Marilyn and placing his hand over his(her) shoulder "We were wondering if you could give us any information about purchasing a boat?"

"Boy?" whispered Marilyn.

*_DING_* Marilyn had turned around and her knee had just conected with Francis's... (you know) and he was bent over on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Captain!" yelled Alex running over to check on him "What the hell?" he asked towards Marilyn.

"One..." Marilyn raised her right index finger "...he touched me without me allowing. Two..." raises her middle finger "...called me "_boy_", and I hate being called anything other than my real name. And three... "raises her ring finger and removes her bandana, letting her hair fall on her shoulders "...I'm a girl, not a boy."

"Could have fooled me." said Alex.

_*TUUUUNG*_ Now Alex was also on the ground, next to Francis, with a huge bump on his head, while Marilyn had now a large hammer on her hands (taken from her back apparently).

"So I guess it's just girl talk now..." let out Kit with a bit of frustration.

"What do you want from me?" asked Marilyn at Amelia who was closest to her.

"I don't remember my captain's orders, but it seemed like he was about to ask you where he could buy boat and find a shipwright to join our motley crew " she answered.

"And why would a bunch of pirates come here, a shipyard that specializes in constructing Marine ships?"

"That would be our fault" replied Kit " The Marines noticed our wanted status and chased us here."

Francis and Alex start to slowly get back to their feet, but still with their legs shaking from the intensive pain.

"Tell me... _girl_, where can I find a ship to buy?" asked Francis.

"Sorry to tell you, but you won't have the time and availability to execute your purchase" warned Marilyn "There's an officer in this town looking for you"

"Obutsu, right?" asked Kit.

"Why yes, how did you know?" asked Marilyn with a slightly surprised look.

"I've gained some knowledge of this island from the time I've spent here. Knowing this is vital to avoid being detected. But there is still something that bothers me?"

"What?" asked Alix.

"The Captain is famous for using civilian bystanders as pawns. But you've shown no interests in helping those Marines back there. Don't you care for other people, or is it just Marines?"

When Marilyn was about to answer the question, an enormous cloud of what appeared to be dust entered and covered every inch of the shipyard.

* * *

"Tell me, who here calls himself leader of this group of social misfits?" asked Obutsu entering the warehouse followed by Marine soldiers.

"If by misfits you mean wanted people, that would be me!" answered Francis through the cloud "And if my misfits you meant to insult us, the answer is still me, but then I would have to kill you".

"Such strong words from someone who's trapped without knowing" replied Obutsu, stopping in front of the cloud that now only surrounded the pirates, and crossed his arms.

"Kit?" called Francis "What's up with this cloud? It's only surrounding us *cough**cough*!"

"I don't know, but this cloud appears to be made of dust" she replied "EVERYONE COVER YOUR MOUTH AND NOSES, OR YOU'LL SUFFOCATE!"

"It must be his ability!" said Alex trying to cover his face with his shirt.

"HEH! Where's Marilyn?" asked Alix while using a hankerchief to cover her mouth,

"Over there!" said Amelia pointing towards Captain Obutsu.

* * *

Marilyn was walking past by Obutsu and stopped when he spoke to her.

"Care to explain why were you talking with them?" asked Obutsu.

"I was just burning time until you arrived, sir." she answered.

"Good, now leave us. We need to finish capturing them.

"But I still need to finish this order, sir.. If I don't finish it as quickly as possible, my boss will remove me from shipyard work."

"Who cares about that..." answered Obutsu without looking at her "I'm hereby requesting this entire facility to interrogate the pirates as soon as they are captured. All non-Marine personnel are required to leave."

"But what about the ship?" asked Marilyn pointing at her the boat she had been working hard for weeks "If it isn't ready, the client won't take it and it will have no owner",

Obutsu laughed at this. He laughed, laughed and laughed. Even the Marines started to laugh. Marilyn was just a freak to them, and when she least expected, Obutsu kicked her in the midsection against a pile of boxes.

"Under command of Marine HQ, I'm hereby commanding that this ship here to be confiscated and disposed of, since the pirates might have hidden something of a more dangerous nature in it." he turns to the Marines with him and asks, raising his hand with authority "Ain't I right?".

"YES, SIR!" they answered like puppets being pulled by their strings.

"THAT'S A LOAD OF CRAP" yelled Alex from the cloud of dust "I'LL BEAT SOME RESPECT INTO YOU!"

Obutsu points his hand towards the cloud of smoke, and when Alex was about to dash against him, all pirates were immobilized where they stood.

"What the hell? I can't move" ranted Francis.

"Must be his power." said Amelia "This cloud isn't made from grenades or cannons. He must be a Devil Fruit user!"

Obutsu starts to walk closer to the pirates and stops at the beginning of the dust cloud "You're very wise, AMELIA. I've seen that you're bounty of 28 million sure fits you. Yes, it's true." holds up both his arms "I've eaten the Dust-Dust fruit. I can create and manipulate any dust at my will and command. This warehouse is full of it, so it only took me two seconds to create all the dust necessary to capture and hold the lot of you." turns to his men and orders "FIRE GAOL CANNONS!"

Some of the Marines that came with Obutsu raise cannon like rifles at the pirates and fire.

"What the...?" was all that Francis could say before himself was launched against the wall when he was snared into a giant net. The same happened to Alex, Amelia, Kit and Alix.

"I'm getting droozy~~" said Alex getting very sleepy inside his net.

"These nets must be covered with seastone" said Kit trying to cut the net with her sword "These things are was stronger than steel".

"NICELY DONE MEN!" ordered Obutsu "Now relieve them of they're weapons and bring in a containment cage. Animals like these only belong there! And torch the ship"

"YES, sir" saluted the Marines.

From the sidelines, Marilyn was lying on her back, on a pile of wrecked crates, looking at the ceiling of the warehouse. The weight of the World was starting to fall on her.

* * *

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL TURN THE LOT OF YOU INTO SASHIMI! yelled Francis kicking the bars of the cage, also made of seastone.

"AND GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD! "yelled Kit, joining Francis in kicking the cage.

"Can't you lift the cage?" asked Alex on th floor, weakened by the cage.

"It's made of seastone" said Amelia "It's created on the oceanfloor at very high pressure. You'd have to be freakshly strong to lift it."

"And besides, I can't" said Francis.

"Why not?" asked Alix, sitting at one of the corners of the cage.

"Look." he replied pointing towards the boat that was inside the warehouse.

Obutsu and his Marines were preparing to destroy the work that Marilyn had placed a part of her soul in. She was cuffed and being held by a couple of Marines, whom by order of Obutsu, were to force her to watch has they were about to light the fires.

"We can't hear from here" said Alix "but it's safe to assume that they are punishing her for simply talking to us. Even if she knocked the lights out of the two of you".

"Heh!" snickered Alex "Afraid that if we attempt to leave, she'll be caught in the crossfire. Who's the stupid gentleman now?" he teased.

"Shut up, or I'll tie you to the bars and see if you like." replied Francis.

"They did it" said Amelia who hand't removed her sight from the Marines.

A large flame covered the entire boat, and in every inch of the entire warehouse, it's strength could be felt. Obutsu was once again laughing and Marilyn had felt on hers knees, still being force to witness.

"She's crying." informed Alex.

"I know..." replied Francis.

"Like you didn't care..." teased Alix.

"I know..." he replied once more. A tear from each of his eyes.

"She's strong, yet fragil." said Amelia.

"I know...". The tears were now formed by water and... blood?

"My father used to say" said Kit "For one to soar like an eagle, first he must stretch his wings"

"Francis?" asked Alex with a concerned look "Are you okay?"

"...*snif*...I know...!"

A strong roar filled the entire warehouse and continued into the entire city. The seastone bars crumbled beneath his hands and very window in a 50 meter raius either shook or shattered.

"_**HELL**_"

* * *

**_(A.N) SASHIMI - very fresh raw seafood, sliced into thin pieces and served with only a dipping sauce._**

_**My thanks go once again to: **_**Jason Southwell**_**; **_**Dandy Wonderous; ****TwilightFever-FutureCullen**** and ****Allycat18**_**. I love you guys, take care.**_

_**What can I say?**_

_**FRANCIS...IS...PISSED!  
**_

_**Don't forget, submit**__** antagonists, cover page descriptions and even suggest changes. Reviews are my treasure! Also, If you think I should apply for a beta, tell me please!**_

_**Also, My CHARACTER DESCRIPTION WORK: "PIRATE CREW OF MY DREAMS" WILL OPEN OMCE AGAIN WHEN I NEED A CHARACTER, SO DON'T FORGET TO CHECK IT FROM TIME TO TIME. **_

_**See ya, and for those Marines, I surely wouldn't wanna be ya. **_

_**GOODBYE AND HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON!  
**_

_**(Note: It will be a while for the next chapter, so, don't wait up.)  
**_


	6. Soulless Mode!

**Francis "Picture it as you will" cover album – Picture 4**

**Cover page title**: "Cosplay for Fairy Tail"

"The Soaring Fang Pirates are in a anime/manga convention and each of them is cosplaying a character perfectly from Fairy Tail (wigs, clothes and items):

Francis is dressed as Elfman (with his right arm in "Beast Arm: Iron Bull")

Alex is dressed as a Laxus Dreyar (wearing a pair of magic spiked headphones)

Amelia is dressed as Mirajane (holding the Light Marker that can write in the air)

Kit is dressed as Cana Alberona (with a deck of magic tarot cards)

Alix is dressed as Wendy Marvell (with a toy Charle cat)

Marilyn is dressed as Levy McGarden (holding several magic books)

* * *

_**CHAPTER FIVE - SOULLESS MODE!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"He broke the seastone cage_" _said a Marine next to Obutsu "Orders, sir?"

"ALL UNITS, FIRE!" yelled Obutsu.

When the Marine riflemen started firing at the pirates, Francis had stuck both his hands into the floor and raised a piece of concrete, shielding everyone from the bullets. The pirates had to reach their weapons before the Marines could surround them.

"Good job Francis " said Kit "Now let's get over there and rescue the ship-girl"

"I don't think he can hear you..." said Alex pointing at Francis.

"What do you mea...oh!"

Francis face had two red streams that slided all the way from his eyes and met at the base of the chain. The streams were apparently made from the blood that slided from his eyes that had made a somewhat of a tribal design on his face. It was like he was permanently crying blood.

"Taaaaaaatatataaaa (Obutsu's laugh, yeah I know it sucks, but so does he)! What a foolish man! You think that simple physical power can overcome my ability?" stated Obutsu.

"Wwwwwwooooooaaarrgghhhh!" roared Francis. His eyes were now completely pale.

"Then by the power bestowed upon me by Marine HQ, I sentence the lot of you too death" sadi Obutsu aiming his fist towards Francis "Prepare to withness the power of my Dust-Dust Fruit: _**Obutsu Hokku!** (Dust Hook)_" A large fist made out of solid dust formed itself in front of the Captain and launched itself at Francis, exploding into a large cloud of dust on contact.

"Everyone, put on your gear" warned a Marine to the others. All the Marines started to put on goggles and gas masks. The Marine that was holding all of the pirates weapons was about to place his mask when Alex's foot came out of nowhere and clashed against the back of his neck, sending the Marine flying towards the crates near Amelia.

"Catch!" said Amelia grabbing Kit's sword and tossing it to her. She then grabs Alix's whip and gives it to her, also concealing her knife back in her boot and grabbing her instruments. Alex then appears at her side and re-equips himself back with is pistol and rifle.

"Where's Francis?" he asked.

"Still inside the dust cloud" replied Alix preparing her whip.

"DON'T MOVE, OR I'LL SHOOT!" yelled a Marine in front of them. When they looked, the Marine was holding Marilyn hostage by pointing a gun at her head. Marilyn was still cuffed by her wrists and still cried for loosing something she had worked her soul off.

"I can take him out!" said Alex preparing to draw from his pistol.

"Do it and she's dead!" warned Obutsu, standing triomphant in front of the cloud dust where Francis was trapped, since the dust had turned solid and created a cotton solid prison. "Kill her" he said when the prison started to shake around a little.*_BANG_*

* * *

When everyone finally noticed, they all saw the horrible scenario. The Marine was standing there coughing blood, while Francis had, with one hand he had moved the pistol away from Marikyn's head and with his other one, he was stabbing the Marine's torso all the way into the guts, instantly killing him.

"When did he get out?" yelled Obutsu looking at the dust prison who had started to crumble apart.

"Grab the woman before he attacks her next Alex" ordered Alix.

"Right" he replied launching himself at top speed, grabbing Marilyn and returning back to Alix.

"SHOOT HIM" said one Marine to all the remaining others.

"Not in my watch" said Alix spinning her whip above her head in a whirpool "**_Whip Swirl_**" the swirl-like movement created by her whip started to catch and dissolve Obutsu's dust clouds. "And..."

"Shoot the little girl" said a Marine.

"_**FURY WHIP**!_" Alix started to unleash the fury of her sanke whip on every Marine she could get on her reach for calling her little.

"Stay still" said Amelia standing behind, while taking out a pair of working scissors that were lying around in a working table nearby. She tried and tried, but those cuffs were also made from seastone, and weren't easy to cut.

"Stand aside" said Kit raising her sword. With a lightning fast cut, when Kit resheated her sword, the cuffs fell on the ground in several pieces.

"**_Obutsu Hebi_**" A large snake made of dust avalanched it's way against Francis.

"Francis, catch" said Alix picking his sabre from the floor and tossing it at him.

"Wait, don't!" warned Alex. Too late, as Francis had already grabbed his blade.

With a vertical slice from top to bottom, the dust snake was cut in half and large cracks opened where the tip of the sword had sunk into the floor. Obutsu was starting to get a little on the edge, seeing all of his attacks turning out useless and ineffective, while in the other hand, all that Francis was showing of emotions were white eyes and the occasional roars. with his shirt and pants shredded in several places, one could see that several veins were showing off in the skin, meaning that the heart was beating a lot faster.

"What's wrong?" asked Amelia "Why can't he have the sword?"

"Look" answered Alex pointing at his saber.

Near the handle, where the blade connected with the hand guard, a red burning mark could be seen. When carefully looked at, they could tell it was a number:"5".

"First, he goes nuts and on a rampage. Then, he's strength increases beyond anyone i've seen, now, his sabre shows signs as well." said Alex.

"Any problem with that?" asked Marilyn standing up and cleaning her tears.

"I can only answer the first two" started Alex "I can guess that when Obutsu started laughing and you started crying, the scene caused him to snap. The oversized strength can be explained with the sudden heartbeat, it's like being injected with adrenalin. His muscles get more blood and the more they work. The problem is that when he stops, he's gonna get beaten with all the real damage he's suffering but ignoring until now."

"Then I guess I'll answer the third" said Kit "It's said that when a weapon-based fighter gets caught on the heat of battle, his weapons can also change. They can glow, pretend to bend or even afect the air that surrounds them"

"Like yours" stated Amelia.

"Yes" responded Kit holding the sheat of her sword harder "Somewhat like mine..."

* * *

All Marine troops had already been dealt with, and the only two still battling were Obutsu and Francis.

"You've shown me that you're worth your bounty, Mr. Wolfang" said Obutsu "But it's still not enough to beat a Captain-class Marine Officer. You haven't managed to deal me even a single scratch, but it won't matter, as I'm about to show you my most powerfull technique". All the dust that surrounded the two, which was lying on the floor, started to gather around Francis in the shape of a sphere "I don't care about you're bounty anymore, or the one of you're friends. The promotion that I'll get from killing the lot of you will give me enough wealth and power to make up for it". Francis was now completely isolated inside a sphere of dust that blocked all of his movements. "DIE! "_**OBUTSU BLACK SPHERE**_"!

The dust sphere compressed itself around Francis, but it immediately vanished when Francis swung his sword with all his strength at the final moment. Obutsu was then rocketed back into the wall when his own dust tackled him.

"So it looks like he wans't a Logia from the beginning. Just a plain old Paramecia" said Alex.

"You were the only who though of that, idiot" declared Kit with her arms crossed and a tone of annoyed, sending him on a spiral of embaressment and causing Alix to giggle.

"Look, he's still alive" said Amelia pointing at the huge hole on the wall that the impact created.

Obutsu was crawling out of the wall, hanging on to the debris that were still standing so he could walk. "You'll never defeat the great power that is the Marines!" he said. Then he started to laugh like a madman. "Whoever you bring to your crew will also be hunted down, and executed" he finished making a slashing movement with his thumb across his throat.

Francis approached him and he was ready to bring down his sword upon him. The last straw had been drawn. Francis brought down his sword with a violent swoop.

"STOP!"

* * *

Alex's rifle handle was next to Francis's forehead, ready to knock him out. Alix whip was already tangled to his left leg, ready to take him down if needed. Amelia's knife was next to the back of his neck, in case extreme measures were needed. Kit's sword was sheated, but it was placed against his right knee for precaution. Neither of these four things were the reason why the sabre stopped right on top of Obutsu's shoulder.

Marilyn was standing right next to Francis and her hand was holding up the sabre from stryking. Her hand was dripping blood from the strength applied on both ends of the sword. " I thank you for fighting in my behalf, for trying to make up for my loss, even to strike revenge for me" she places her bloodied hand over his heart "You don't know me, yet, you strived your health to help me".

Francis eyes retuned to the brown colour they had.

"The need for killing has stopped. Even your own Nakama pleed you to stop this rage".

The trails of blood coming from his eyes disappear from his skin like water. The sword was back to normal.

"Thank you" said Marilyn. She closed her eyes. Her smile was the sign. She hadn't felt like that in ages. People who would fight for her. It really was heart-warming.

"_**OBUTSU HEBI**_"

*_POWWWWW_*

Like a stone, splashing several times on the water after being thrown, so did Captain Obutsu, splashing several times on the concrete floor before bursting through the wall five meters away. And all of this, with a simple blow from Marilyn.

"I call that one "**_Keelhaul_**". How was it? Ahmm hmm hmm!" laughed Marilyn.

"Your laugh is weird" said Amelia.

"I don't wanna hear that from you!" she yelled.

Suddenly, Francis felt on his knees. He then spitted blood from his mouth, but that wasn't all.

"He's getting the damage now" said Alix, leaning so he wouldn't fall over.

"That's not all" said Kit poiting at the blood on the floor. Dust. "He's got dust on his lungs. HE NEEDS A DOCTOR"

"The hospital is a ten minute run from here. He's choking and he won't make it that far." said Marilyn.

Several tools fell from a nearby working table. "Bring me water, alcohol, medical kits, clean gloves and would someone take these Marines out of here. I'm about to operate!" said Alex putting on a hospital mask.

Alix raised Francis from one of his arms and layed him on the table. Before she could go and get some supplies, Francis grabbed her hand and brought her closer.

"Bagpack...*aaaauuuughhh*...Brown...*aaaauuuughhhh*...note...44"." Was all he said before fainting on the table due to lack of oxygen.

"Stand aside" said Alex approaching his pacient, now equipped with gloves and goggles.

* * *

_**My thanks go once again(again) to: **_**Jason Southwell**_**; **_**Dandy Wonderous; ****TwilightFever-FutureCullen**** and ****Allycat18**_**. I love you guys, take care.**_

_**The battle is over. Time to take care of the wounded. What does Francis mean with note44. Miiiiisssteryyyyyy! Cliiiiifffhaaaaaangeeeerrr! I know, you hate me!**_

_**I HUNGER FOR REVIEWS! Answer my poll, and tell me: Do I need a Beta?  
**_

_**Next chapter won't be out until two weeks, since I've got examns on the way. But I'll keep in touch with everyone.**_

_**GOODBYE AND HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON! Farewell!  
**_


	7. The time to soar has arrived!

**Francis "Picture it as you will" cover album – Picture 5**

**Cover page title**:"Grand Line High School – Class 11-2 - Delinquents?"

"It's the third period before lunch hour at Grand Line High School, and the student from class 11-2 are having a Math class. Our heroes are separated into two rows. (From left to right) At the front row, theres Alix, who's petting with the classe's pet rabbit that she took from it's cage, Marilyn, who's hiding a boat magazine inside her math textbook, and Kit, who's making a crazy upgrade on her calculator. On the back row, Amelia's tuning up her violin, Alex's playing with a GameBoy (for which game he's playing, ask Jason Southwell for it), and Francis is sleeping on his table, doozing off to la-la land."

* * *

_**CHAPTER SIX - THE TIME TO SOAR HAS ARRIVED!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_(The day after the fight)_

"AAAAAAHHH~~~~" said Francis stretching his arms and legs "Well, I had a nice sleep... Where am I?"

"You're inside my bar, or what used to be it." said Alix entering the front door with a bag of groceries.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now."

He was lying down on a futon. The rest of the room was empty, even the kitchen and storage room. All that was left was a lantern next to the flat mattress and a bag for the futon.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked getting up on his feet.

"Heh, Captain... You're in your underwear!" said Alix putting down her groceries on the empty counter.

Francis looked down and realized that he was only wearing boxers "WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled around looking for his clothes and bagpack.

"Here you go" she said handing him his washed clothes and bagpack from behind the counter.

"Thanks. How long was I out?" he asked while putting his shirt back on.

"It's ten o'clock of the morning, so you've been down for seventeen hours . Alex said that you won't get a scar from that" she pointed at his chest, where the cut from the operation had been made."

"What happened? All I can remember was being locked inside a cage and then waking up next to the beaten up dust captain." he said while feeling the back of his neck with his hand, looking for signs of having taken a bump or something "Between those two moments, my memory is a total blank."

"Do you remember this?" she asked, giving him a brown cover notebook.

Francis finishes putting on his pants and grabs the notebook. After a long look, he says "Note 44?"

"Note 44" she confirmed with a smile.

"Now I remember..."

* * *

_(Flashback from two hours after Francis passed out)_

"He's gonna be fine" said Alex removing his mask and bloody gloves "All he needs to do now is rest, or the stitches will burst."

"Will take him back to my bar" said Alix "The Marines will take a lot of time to recover from this assault, so we'll be safe there."

"What did he say about his bagpack?" asked Kit picking Francis bagpack from the floor.

"Brown and note 44, I believe" said Amelia, who was sitting on a large crate "Where's Marilyn?"

"Here I am" answered Marilyn entering from the backdoor of the warehouse.

"Where were you?" asked Alex.

"Checking on something to make sure the Marines hadn't touched it" she answered.

"What thing?" asked Alix, taking off a work apron she had been wearing, since she was serving has a nurse, knocking Francis back into sleep each time he would wake up (with sedatives that Alex fortunately kept on his doctor's kit.

"A surprise" answered Marolyn pulling down her eyelid and sticking out her tongue.

"Anyway" said Kit turning to Alix "What did our Captain said before passing out?"

"44 of something brown" she answered taking the bagpack from Kit and looking inside it. "Maybe this?" she asked taking out a brown colored notebook.

"Probably,... look inside" said Amelia.

Alix opens the notebook and starts skipping pages until:

"...44: Beer roasted cat:

-1 cat cut into roast;  
-1 can of mushroom soup;  
-1 cube of beef bouillon;  
-1 clove of garlic;  
-1 bottle of dark beer.

Cover and soak cat roast in salt water for 24 hours. Drain water and then cover and soak in beer for 6 hours. Drain and place in crock pot with your cans of soup. Add a clove of garlic, and a cube of beef bouillon. If you start to slow cook your cat in the morning with your cooker, you'll have finely cooked feline in time for supper.

If a slow cooker is not available, a cat can be baked at 350 degrees for 2-3 hours in a conventional oven and still come out pretty good. Beer Roasted Cat is fantastic served with mashed potatoes, collard greens, and fresh, homemade egg rolls. When planning a full meal just remember- cat is a course best served hot!

(Everyone) "_**?**_"

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~!" shrieked Alix, throwing the notebook far, far away.

Using his devil fruit powers, Alex was able to catch the book in mid-air before it fell anywhere dangerous "What the hell?"

"Who cook's ca~~t's?" whined Alix who was now seated in a fetal position and crying like a little girl.

"The girls crazy I tell you" said Kit "Give me that!" she ordered, taking the books from Alex's hands. She passes by the pages and stops in one. "Here it is! Note 44, not page 44...*ahem* Note 44: Soulless Mode:

- _Another day, another Island here in North Blue. The island's name is Gishiki Island and I've been stuck here for three days now. The locals, the Lokooki tribe, have been performing several strange rituals. Today, I've witnessed the battle between what i've found out to be two of the top ten warriors of the tribe. The battle is to the death, like it's been here in this island for over one hundred years, or so i've heard. Each combatant was at least over twenty years old. Both men had their kids given to the village elder, and for my own horror, the offspring of the loser was to be sacrificed to the gods (good thing I don't pray anymore). When the match started, my mind was sent into a new dimension. Each warrior sent a howl that shook all tress in a 100 meter radius. Each started to bleed from their eyes like tears. Their eyes went blank like some sort of zombies. And then they started..._

_When the bloodshed ended, there wasn't anything I could do to stop the sacrifice of the looser's child, except turning my eyes away. That was two deths in less than ten minutes. When the elder called me, he told me all about this misterious ability. It appeard to be transmitted through several bloodlines, such as: Hyato, Mikoto, Froler, Dente, Joll, Extor, Tounshira, Newlo ... and for my own surprise, Wolfang!_

_The elder revealed to me that he knew who I was. He told me that when something that I hold dear to me is to be taken away, my true abilites were sure to be revealed. My mind doozed off at this information. I have seen the destructive power that this ability can unlock. I was told that within the users mind, he is allowed to turn to a maximum of nine living beings he knows into "link-chains". They shutdown the users offensive against these people he chose. But for each "link-chain" that it's created, one tenth of the unlocked power is taken into custody. Create, let's say, five "link-chains", the user would only be given half of the unlocked power._

_Another downside is the fact that although it increases one's resistance to being hurt or damaged, it doesn't heal the damage, so when time's up, the user will be rammed with everything he had just been put through. (...)_

"Looks like he did wanted to protect us..." said Amelia looking at Francis unconscious on the work table.

"Let's get him to the bar. The Marines will take their time to regroup and come after us" said Alix.

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"So you guys did read it" whispered Francis.

"Sorry, did you say something Captain?" asked Alix coming out of the kitchen with a glass of purple liquid "Now drink this."

"What is that?"

"Juice..."

"Since when does juice bubble?"

Francis is then shoved to the ground by Alix, who starts to pour the medicine down Francis's throat. At the same time, Kit entered the bar, and interrupted the strange scene.

"heellrrerp~~~~" cried Francis, drowning on the medicine that Alix was pouring into his mouth.

"That's enough, Alix" said Kit picking her like a little girl from untop of Francis "I don't think that the Captain hasn't got the ability to breathe liquids."

"Thanks" said Francis "Where is everyone else?"

"Well" she started to count with her fingers "Marilyn was preparing our journey off this island, Amelia wondered off to get food supplies, me and Alix were encharged of looking out for you and Alex said something about medical supplies".

Francis looked at Kit. The look on her eyes gave away that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's about what you wrote in that book of yours" she revealed pointing at the book on his hands.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Francis.

Kit looked at Amix, who was standing between "Can you give us a moment?"

"Ok" she answered.

(...)

"I think she means if could you give us minute of privacy" said Francis.

"Oh, ok. Now don't do any funny bussiness you two" she teased while entering a door that lead to an upstairs office.

"DO NOT!" yelled the both of them throwing the futon and pillows at her.

(...)

"Sit down and tell me what bothered you" said Francis when the both of them calmed down.

"Well" she started "It's about those names you listed on note 44 of your book"

"The one about..."

"Soulless Mode" she finished.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tounshira"

"Your last name?"

"It's in your notes. Have all people written there been able to tap into this hidden power?" she asked.

"Well... I've been hearing reports from several of those people. Those nine I've written there were the only ones that weren't from that island and that the chief had knowledge of. In my case, he simply looked at me and found out immediately. In your case, someone from your "Tounshira" bloodline" he answered.

"Tounshira comes from my father, but my mother is the one with the sword abilities"

"Then your mother most have visited North Blue sometime in her life after getting married with your father. The man told me that all names were from people of a generation before his. He was almost eighty years old, so it must be people with an age of forty to fifty years."

Kit sits down on her knees and starts thinking to herself. At the same time, Francis goes to the bag of groceries that Alix had brought and makes a dozen sandwiches. She's thinking... He's chewing... thinking...chewing...thinking...chewing...thinking...chewing...

"STOP CHEWING WHEN SOMEONE'S TRYING TO THINK!" yelled Kit.

"Sorry" he said "*gulp*Want one?"

"*sigh* Sure, why not..." she answered taking a sandwich from the pile.

*BOOOMMM* The front door opens with a big kick.

"I SMELL FOOD!" yelled Alex, entering the bar with bags and bags filled with all kinds of stuff.

"First of all" started Francis "How can you smell a sandwich from behind a door?"

"And second, you're supposed to take care of medical supplies, so, why are you carrying bags of food?" continued Kit.

"He found me on the market, so he brought me back" said Amelia, also entering the bar "Hi" she saluted raising her hand a little.

"Why would he need to bring you back?" asked Alix coming out of the office with a box full of stuff.

"She was playing her flute in the middle of the market" said Alex giving Amelia a gentle bump on her head "and every pidgeon within a ten meter radius were dancing with the rhythm".

"I had finished buying food an hour before, so I was bored" said Amelia like it was a perfectly made excuse.

"Why didn't you read a book instead?" asked Kit.

"They're all in my suitcase, and Marilyn asked for our luggage a while ago. So, I'm, only left with the instruments I carry with me".

"I've been meaning to ask that" said Alix putting down the box she carried "I've been moving my stuff all day. What are we doing, checking-in a cruise ship into the Grand Line?"

"I was hoping you guys would say something like that!" said a voice in the entrance.

At the front door, there was Marilyn. Her face was dirty from black paint and her clothes were full of sawdust.

"What happened to you?" asked Francis looking at her attires.

"I've been working on our way out this island." she answered "You don't mind that I've been using your money, right?"

"No, not at all, that's ... crew money. It's meant for..." he shakes his hands in a way to say whatever she was doing.

"Great. Then everybody grab their things and follow MEEEEE!" she ordered, leaving the bar.

(...)

"Was it just me, or was she a little too excited for a simple cruise or boat trip?" said Alix, tilting her head to the said with a ?

"... I wonder..." said Amelia with a small smile.

* * *

(Location: Harbour 27, owner: Marilyn's private work station)

The harbour was filled with piles of lumber, boxes that used to carry metal pieces, even some used parts from other ships. Marine Ships! On the corner there was a small division that was used by Marilyn when she slept at the harbor. Besides that, the last thing that was there was a simply... 20 meter length by 12 of height (including the main mast), ready-to-depart, white sail caravel.

Francis - jawdropped; Alex - Jawdropped; Amelia - small smile (the usual); Kit - jawdropped; Alix - jumping up and down with excitment; Marilyn - Next to the ship with a triomphant pose.

"" repeated Alix jumping up and down faster.

"Sure, come on board" said Marilyn starting to climb the rope ladder to get onboard"

The inside of the ship was completely made out of manually carved wood. Not a single splinter on the walls and floors. The first stop was below the main deck: the crew's quarters. The six rooms were equal to one another, and there was room to build another two, just in case. After a quick tour over the ships power supply, the crew made their way to the Kitchen. Francis was amazed by the details that each furniture and cooking equipment had been placed into the structure.

"So when do we leave?" asked Alex.

"My calculations of today's weather showed me that until five of the afternoon, every current will be leading ships away from Reverse Mountain" revealed Kit.

"So there's time for lunch! Good, I'll get right on it" said Francis "... but first, I ask that everyone takes a seat" he requested.

When everyone is seated, Francis sits himself on the kitchen counter, not on the chair.

"I thought that the head seat was meant for the Captain" said Marilyn.

"That's precisely what I want to discuss with you all" said Francis " Everyone here has already saved my life, and I DO mean Everyone" he said, cutting Marilyn's attempt to say "Not me". "The moment that I seat here on this chair, and everywhere else, you will adress to me as either Francis or Cook. The title of Captain is nothing more than a title given to leaders who stand out in their crews for their strength. Since I consider our abilities to be unique, there isn't anyone here that is stronger than the other. Therefore, I will only assume the title of Captain to respond in the name of the crew, like a spokesman. Is that understood?"

"YES, mister Cook" answered Alix.

"For those replies, you can call me sir" replied Francis.

"AYE" said everyone else.

"Well then..." said Francis getting up and looking to the clock on the wall "it's mid-day. It will take one hour to pack all the food into the kitchen and cook lunch. After that, will have three hours, max, to get the ship into water and sail into the current. Dismissed."

* * *

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Whew!" said Kit whiping her forehead "Finished unloading my stuff, now for a shower" She remembered that Marilyn had said that there was a hatch on the opposite end of the corridor entrance that lead to the kitchen when someone needed to use the bathroom in the middle of the night or during a bad weather day, so she took it.

"Need any help?" asked Kit sticking her head out of the hacth.

In the kitchen there was just Francis doing lunch and Amelia composing a new tune.

"No thanks, I'm good" replied Francis.

"Then I'm off to take a shower" said Kit entering the bathroom.

When the sound of running water was heard, Amelia stopped writing and said "No peeping, sir"

Francis facepalmed himself and with a strong blush he said to himself "That's the second time that someone insinuates that! What's wrong with them?"

Behinf his back, Amelia let out a small giggle of victory.

"What have I got myself into..." joked Francis.

* * *

"SO COOOOOL!" yelled Francis.

It was four thirty and Marilyn was showing the last surprise of the day, their Jolly Roger! It was an awesome painting of a wolf with wings on each side instead of bones (DevianArt on my profile).

"And I've already painted it on the sails" she said pointing at the images on the sails.

"Soooo COOOOL!" mimicked Alix, but in her way, she glomped Marilyn, taking her down.

Alex took the flag and with a high jump, he reached the crownest. Amelia was already their.

"Need help" she asked.

"WHAT THE...?" yelled Alex, almost falling down the mast with the surprise. Fortunatelly, Amelia grabbed him by the shirt's collar and pulled him back inside.

"Don't scare me like that" he said.

"I just wanted to help raising the flag" she answered.

"If it's just that, here, you can raise it" he said giving her the pirate symbol.

"Thank you" she said with an unnusual bright smile.

The flag was then raised. Of course, because there was no wind inside a warehouse, it just stood there, lifeless.

"Time to make that flag soar guys" said Kit from the main deck "It's time for the sea current, let's get the ship into the water!".

"I got it" said Marilyn.

She hoped outside the ship and made her way to the wall near the warehouse boat entrance gate. In that wall, there was a switch that said "raise" and "lowered". She moved it from "raised" to "lowered".

"Wait" said Francis "What does that switch dooooooooooo..."

The moment she clicled it, the gate opened and a ramp that separated the dry dock, that the ship was in, from the wet docks that were outside. With a huge splash, the boat slided into the port waters of Loguetown.

"Wait for me!" said Marilyn giving the longest jump she could make. With a loud thump, she landed right next to Francis.

*WOOOSSSHHHH* A large splash of water washed the deck of the boat.

"Boy, you're heavy, even enough to cause such wave" Alix to Marilyn.

"AM NOT!" she cried in reply.

"She isn't" said Alex landing on the other side of Francis after jumping from above.

"What is it?" asked Francis. In the backround, Kit was scribbling notes.

"Marine cannons firing from the main harbour" he replied "And Obutsu is commanding the assault" he grunted.

"Spare me the sarcasm. Wait here" said Francis going inside the kitchen.

"What's he doing?" asked Kit, joining the group in the deck.

"Incoming cannon fire" said Amelia coming down from one of the side nets of the mast.

Water and water. Both shots missed the ship, altought the distance was getting shorter.

"I'm back!" said Francis returning with an empty barrel and a wooden box.

"What's the stuff for?" asked Marilyn.

"It's tradition" he replied "Before we set sail, we must name the ship and share our dreams for this voyage" he lays the barrel and puts he's foot on top "To travel the Grand Line" he said (didn't said the love part, the sneaky bastard, hehehe).

Alex puts his foot "Conquer the Grand Line, love, friends and become a great Doctor"

Amelia puts her foot "To play my songs all around the Grand Line and on the beaches of **Raftel**".

Kit puts her foot "To find my father and to become a great swordswoman".

Alix (on top of the box, due to being short) puts her foot "To live a great adventure!"

Marilyn puts her foot "To make a ship that's capable of flying"

Francis then concluded (with more waves crashing on them) "This, is where our legacy STARTS. With this ship at this point."

"How about "THE LEGACY" for a ship's name?" suggested Marilyn.

"Fine by me. EVERYONE IN FAVOR?"

"AYE"

Everyone then puts down their foot, crushing the barrel (_Mazel Tov_ :P).

"To stations! Bring down the sails and prepare to run! HAHA!" ordered Francis.

"But we are still within range" informed Alex looking through a sailing telescope.

Francis looks at the sails and a lightbulb ligts up "Marylin, what are these sails made off?" he asked.

"Water-proof silk" she proclaimed proudly "Why?"

"I'VE GOT AN IDEA!"

* * *

(On Loguetown Main Dock)

"FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!" yelled a patched up Obutsu to the gunners "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY"

"Don't worry, sir" said a Marine "We've got two battleships ready to cut them off".

Suddenly, the Legacy jumped out of the water, and soared into the skyes, with a giant leap, passing above the blockade. Obutsu and the Marines were finally left behind, speechless to say the least.

* * *

(On the Legacy, a few moments before the jump)

"Do it fast!" said Alix on the ship's front "because there are two battleships on our front"

"Ready?" asked Francis, putting his sword on a horizontal with his body and pointing it at the sails.

"As I'll ever be" answered Kit doing the same, but on the ship's rear, pointing at the water.

"Wait..." said Marilyn "NOW!"

(Francis) "**_COUP DROIT_**"

(Kit) "**_KAON YARI_**"

From Francis sword, comes an air blast, that hits the sail, speeding the ship on a direct course to the battleships. Then Kit's blast creates a small burst of energy, launching the ship into flight.

"WE'RE FLYING! WHOOOOOO!" yelled Marilyn, feeling the breeze on the crownest.

"See ya!" said Francis and Kit to the stunned Marines on the battleships below.

It was like a dream. The ship must have already flown two kilometers. It was a marvelous view to look at the blue ocean below.

"Ahh, sir..." interrupted Amelia "We're starting to fall"

(Francis):

O ,, O

IVVVVVV

I

I

I^^^^^

* * *

_**My thanks go once again(and what do you know, again) to: **_**Jason Southwell**_**; **_**Dandy Wonderous;**** TimesUnfettredImaginationBomb (former: TwilightFever-FutureCullen****) and ****Allycat18**_**. I love you guys, take care.**_

_**Next chapter is on sight, as well as the Grand Line. The true adventure as just begun, will they be up to the challenge?**_

_**Don't forget, if you haven't voted in my poll, why not doing it today.**_

_**Also, I'm taking any suggestions for antagonists. I'll warn people if I'm using them beforehand.  
**_

_**Another information - I've finished our Jolly Roger! Tell me what you think!  
**_

_**Next Chapter: DAR SHE BLOWS!**_

_**Soo long everybody and gooooooodnight!  
**_


	8. Dar she Blows!

**Francis "Picture it as you will" cover album – Picture 6**

**Cover page title**:"_Pirates in Wonderland... yeah right, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?_"

"The stage is a point of view towards entering inside a throne room. The room is decorated with golden silks and silver furniture. A long red carpet leads visitors from the entrance towards two thrones at the end of the room.

On the left throne, there's Alex wearing majestic cloathing and a long red cape,with a red heart design and a crown, making him the King of Hearts.

On the right throne, there's Amelia, wearing a regal gown that has two skirts with white lining on the first skirt. The rest of the gown is black and red. She also wears a queens crown with a white collar that reaches her ears, making her the Queen of Hearts.

At the left of the king's throne, there's Marilyn, wearing a silver full body armor and a wide red hat with a green plume. There's a red heart on the front of the armor, which makes her the Knave of Hearts.

At the right of the king's throne, there's Francis, who's wearing a snazzy orange suit, gray pants and a green top hat with the 10/6 label on it. He's holding a cup of tea and saluting whoevere's entering the throne room. Of course, he's the Mad Hatter.

Right next to Francis, there's Kit, who's wearing a red suit, brown trousers, an orange bow tie, long rabbit ears and she's holding a tea cup. Altough annoyed by it, she's still the March Hare.

Sitting on top of Alex's throne, there's Alix, wearing the same clothes, but in a pink color with purple stripes. She's also got pink cat ears and a cat tail. She's doing a cat paw with her right hand, wich means, she's the Cheshire Cat.

* * *

_**CHAPTER SEVEN - DAR SHE BLOWS!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Do what?" asked Francis in disbelief.

"Pull down the sails" repeated Kit.

"But they'll get ripped by the speed of the fall, no matter what they're made off!"

"DO IT!" she yelled sending Francis, along with Alex, running to release the sails.

The newly named pirate ship "The Legacy" was now in a free-fall against the ocean, caused by a successfull attempt to escape Marine cannon fire. Thankfully, everyone (except Marilyn who was inside the cabin) was able to strap onto the mast with safelines, so everyone was still onboard, except Alix who altough still inside the boats perimeter, but she was soo light that she was floating in midair.

"It's done" said Alex finishing in pulling the sails, which were now in a forty-five degree angle, instead of a vertical angle. Suddenly, a large wind blow came from behind, sending the ship into a diagonal flight.

"Were no longer falling vertically" announced Amelia at the helm.

"That's because of the wind" explained Kit "since the wind is coming towards us from the rear, the ship is being carried into a more subtil landing".

"But were still falling with a large velocity" replied Amelia.

"We just have to catch a wave" said Kit looking over the railing towards under the ship.

"What do you mean catch a wave?" asked Alix, still floating in midair.

"She means landing on the top of a giant wave and sliding all the way down" said Marilyn coming out of the kitchen "The engines are all shutdown, so if we crash, there's no chance of malfunction".

"Wow, that's really reassuring!" said Francis with sarcasm.

With a huge flounce, the ship turned right and started to descend in a whirpool trajectory. Marilyn, who wasn't strapped to any safeline, was sent agaisnt the crownest on top of the mast.

"That isn't good" said Francis looking at Marilyn hanging on for dear life "ALEX" he yelled "HUMAN CATAPULT!" he said raising his right leg.

"RIGHT" he acknowledged grabbing an extra safeline. Alex then jumped and landed on Francis's leg.

"GO!" yelled Francis launching Alex on direct course for Marilyn. In mid air, Alex grabbed Marilyn and tied the safeline around her.

"Thanks" she said starting to rapel down the safeline back to the ship's deck. In a split second, lightning started to strike and rain started to fall.

"WE'VE JUST ENTERED A STORM" yelled Kit so everyone could hear her.

"And I see a wave. Turning towards starboard." said Amelia rotating the helm towards the right.

The ship spinned it's way off the swirling air stream and started to make it's way into a large wave down below created by the storm. With a gentle slide, the ship landed on the top of the giant wave. With a large bumping noise, Alix, Alex and Marilyn fell onto the deck.

"Another safe landing" pointed out Amelia.

"We're still not of the woods yet!" said Francis climbing up the stairs to join Amelia on the helm deck "And what do you mean with another?"

"It's not the first time I land a ship. But it's the first time I land one in water." she replied, again, unnaware of her tenacity.

"Oh!" was all that Francis could say, trying to picture her sailing a catapulted ship. Weird. But that doesn't matter. Now, what matters is to find the route towards Reverse Mountain.

"Aren't you guys cold?" asked Kit coming up the helm deck wearing a raincoat "I hate being cold". A huge wave crashes agaisnt the port side and soakes Francis and Amelia

"Nah! I like the water" answered Francis crossing his arms and standing his ground on the rain.

"I like the sea breeze" said Amelia not letting the helm go.

"You're both crazy, that's what you are" she replied with a sweatdrop.

"HEH!" yelled Alix pointing towards a light at the end of the ship's course "I see the end of the storm!"

"Thank God!" said Alex, who was helping Marilyn in returning the sails to their original position and retrieve them, to keep them from being ripped to shreds.

* * *

(Five minutes later)

Alex fell onto the deck, panting like they had just ran the marathon.

"Thank the Heavens were out of the storm" he said.

Francis was lying on several of the stairs that led to the helm deck, trying to put his sore back into place from pulling many miles of rope.

Kit (who has taken of the raincoat) and Amelia were admiring the storm that they had left behind.

"I suppose it works as a natural barrier" said Amelia "only the crews that are brave, experienced, bold or stupid enough would face such a storm".

"I wonder what category we fit in?" though Kit slamming her head agaisnt the railing. Then she remembered something and pulled her East Blue map from her pocket. "Did we passed through a lighthouse?"

"Yes, we did" answered Alix "I saw it when we were flying. We soared right above it"

"And there's no need to worry" continued Marilyn, placing her hand on Kit's shoulder and shaking her continuously "We still have wind on our sails, so were safe here".

"If you're talking about the Calm Belt, we all know about it" said Alix removing her safeline.

"Yeah!" confirmed Francis lifting himself from the staircase and stretching his back "And Marilyn, can you put the power back on? I need to start making dinner."

"Already did it" she said coming out of the cabin whiping her hands on an oily rag "Power's back and at one hundred percent"

"Then I'll start making dinner" said Francis passing by Marilyn and entering the kitchen.

"How long have we been in the air?" asked Marilyn sitting on the stairs of the deck.

"Almost half an hour" informed Amelia still managing the helm "I hope that this doens't count for your dream of being on a flying ship, or your dream was really easy" she said to Marilyn.

"Don't worry" she replied "my dream is to built a ship that can fly, or even modify the Legacy so it can fly. Not flying on a ship that will most likely crash if it's not ready for it".

"If anyone starts looking for me" said Alex heading to the lower deck "I'll be having a bath"

"Then hurry, D.T. in thirty minutes" said Francis's voice from inside the kitchen.

"What does he mean with D.T." asked Alix, who was now sitting on the railing, wiggling her feet above the water, red cap on her head, with a fishing pole in her hand. Suddenly, a four inches fish came out of the water and landed on Alix's mouth, making her fall on the deck.

"Nice trick!" said Kit approaching near Kit, amazed at the quickness that she got a bite "Is it a trick that your grandfather taught you?"

"Noo!" said Alix after spitting out the fish "The fish just jumped and got stuck in my mouth" she then started spitting like crazy because of the seawater salt.

"How often does that happen?" asked Marilyn, approaching the scene.

"Whenever I wiggle my feet over the water." pouted Alix, with her arms and legs crossed.

Kit ans Marilyn couldn0t help but laugh at the remark. It was too funny to hold back. Even Amelia was presenting an amused smile.

"This is going to be a lot of fun" she said to herself.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

"Enjoy your meal!" said Francis opening his arms towards the meal he had prepared to his crewmates. "We have _caldo verde with pork chorizo_ as our soup " he said pointing at the large pot with a steaming green vegetable soup with round slices of meat "For our course, we have one of my favourites, _Cod in Brás's Way with olives and fresh parsley_ " he said, presenting a large plate of shreds of codfish, onions and thinly chopped fried potatoes in a bound of scrambled eggs. " And for desert, we have three-flavoured ice-cream. Hope you enjoy "he finished with a bow.

"It took you thirty minutes to make all of this?" asked Alex, incredulous at the feast in front of them.

"No, the codfish was already soaking since lunch and the ice-cream was made after lunch." replied Francis in his defense "Well, let's sit and eat".

Everyone takes a place at the table. Each of them places their hand palms together and lower their heads "Thank you for the food" they pray (except Francis).

* * *

(After everyone as finished eating their food)

"Ssheesssh" ranted Kit, picking a napkin and cleaning Alix's mouth from eating "You annoy people to never call you kid, but we make such a mess after when finished eating!"

"Who wants tea and apple pie?" asked Francis bringing a tray with pie, a steaming tea pot and cups. After everyone was served, Francis raised his cup and cheered "To a job well done in surviving our first day at sea with a storm and the ships test flight. _Kampai_! " he cheered.

"KAMPAI!" everyone replied. Then, they all rejoiced in sharing some spooky tales that they had heard over their lives with the tea. It was funny, until Amelia's turn came up (and if I were to write what she told, this would be a rated M story).

"Anyway way..." said Francis trying to burn some of his brain cells to forget the story "Kit here told me that we'll be able to see Reverse Mountain tomorrow at the eight of the mourning, if, the boat maintains it's rythim. So, any volunteers for the first watch or do you want me to go? I have no problem in doing it..."

"I'll do it. I've been wanting to do something since we left Loguetown, so I'll do it during my shift".

"Ok" complied Francis. He then looks at the clock and says "It's now nine o'clock, so, at two of the morning, I'll wake up and take over for you. Got it?"

"Yes, sir" she replied.

"And the rest of you, get some rest. You've all done an excellent work today and you'll need strength for tomorrow. So goodnight" he said, lifting from his seat to go wash the dishes.

* * *

(Current time:1.00 a.m)

"What is this sound?" asked Francis to himself while stepping out of bed.

**_"If the waves dare dance too high, If dark clouds obscure the sky,"_**

Francis putted on his t-shirt and walked out of the hallway slowly so noone would hear him. He was the last one to go to bed and hadn't been sleepy at all since recovering from Alex's surgery. "Who's singing?" he asked.

_**"In the dark, we'll sail our bark, By the light of the moon!"**_

Francis opened the hatch that connected the hallway with the main deck and looked around. A figure was at the ship's bow, playing a violin and singing. Francis approached the figure silently until the moon appeared from behind acloud and shed light on the person. It was Amelia. She ended her song with a high note and rested her violin.

"Pwahahaha" chuckled Francis approaching her from the darkness "Bink's sake" in a splendorous way. I'm by far, very impressed".

Amelia startled and looked back "Oh! It's you Captain! Your shift isn't for another hour." she proclaimed.

"Yeah, but I heard you playing from downstairs do I came here to listen. You were even playing mine and Alex favourite song".

"I'm glad you liked, but... " she said "I still think you should leave tonight's watch all up too me. I've slept a lot yesterday and you still need to rest from the operation."

"We're about to enter the Grand Line, Amelia" said Francis "once there, the stiches will be the least of our problems."

"Then would you like to hear another tune before the end of my shift?" she asked.

"Sure, bring it" he answered sitting on the railing of the ship.

She then started to play an soothing music. The notes were almost cleaning Francis's head of all thoughts and his eyes turned heavy. Then he recognized it. It was the same tune that she used back on Loguetown on Marine Infantry!

"Heh!" said Francis "Thats ..."

"**_Nemuriuta_**" With a sudden final note, Francis fell face first on the ground, sleeping like a rock.

"Sweet dreams Captain" said Amelia, dragging Francis by one foot back to his room.

* * *

(Current time: 8.00. a.m.)

"That was a cheap trick" ranted Francis at Amelia.

"Doctors orders" she excused herself.

"Oi, don't bring me into your confrontation" said Alex "And in case you guys haven't noticed, there's Reverse Mountain!" he pointed out.

The entire crew was standing on the helm deck (with Amelia on the helm, ignoring Francis's ranting). At the front of the ship, there was a mountain that seemed to go kilometers up to the sky. In the middle, there was a waterfall that went up instead of down.

"Everyone in their places!" ordered Kit "We need to aim at that waterfall if we're to reach the Grand Line, and we've been through too much to reach were we are now".

Suddenly, the boat got caught in a strong current and got launched towards the gates that surrounded the waterall. They passed the first gate and the boat started the diagonal climb towards the top of the mountain.

(...)

"So far, so good!" said Francis.

"But we will end up coming down" said Amelia, hanging on to the helm.

"I can see the top!" said Alix pointing at a peek in front of them.

"Aaannnddd, WE'RE OFF!" yelled Alex from the bow of the ship, pointing to the front, at the very moment that the ship jumped over the intersection of the four Blues. For a moment, it seemed like the boat was standing still midair.

"3" said Amelia.

"It's beautiful!" said both Alix and Kit with sparkling eyes.

"2"

"I might get used to this flying breeze more earlier than I though" said Marilyn feeling the wind agaisnt her cheeks.

"1"

"Oh crap!" jawdropped Francis.

Once again, The Legacy was sent on a free-fall until it hit the rampaging waters of the waterfall that now went down. With the quickness of a cat, Alix climbed the right outer net and made her way to the crownest.

"I CAN SEE THE OCEAN" she yelled from above.

*GGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*. The sound was deafning. It was like the entire mountain was about to come out. All members of the crew were forced to cover their ears.

"What was that?" asked Francis still trying to regain the feeling of his eardrums.

"Sounded like a typhoon, but the air is normal" said Kit massaging her ears and trying to look ahead of the ship. All vison was now covered by the splashing water that would rise. Suddenly,a huge black shadow started to raise at what appeared to be the horizon.

"TURN TO THE SIDE!" yelled Alex "THERE'S A MOUNTAIN IN FRONT OF US!"

"That's no mountain" said Marilyn staring from the ship's bow "It's a..."

*GGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*. A huge mouth appeared from the beginning of the so called mountain. It's fangs were ten times the height of the boat. All the water around was being sucked into the pit that made up it's mouth.

"GIANT WHALE!" yelled every crewmember in absolute shock (even Amelia, but she didn't yell).

With a loud *chomp*. the whale closed it's mouth and swallowed the Soaring Fang Pirates!

* * *

_**My thanks go to: **_**Jason Southwell**_**; **_**Dandy Wonderous;**** TimesUnfettredImaginationBomb (former: TwilightFever-FutureCullen****) and ****Allycat18**_**. I love you guys, take care.**_

_**Awkward isn't it. Who would have thought that entering the Grand Line would involve entering a giant whale.**_

_**WARNING: I have a new chapter on my profile. It's a popularity poll of us crewmembers. Vote for your favorite to let me know :D!**_

_**Next Chapter: Whale, Plant and Afro!**_

_**Sorry for the delay, but playing C.O.D. II with simblings may leave them addicted to the stuff, so beware, and be afraid!**_

_**Goood day and goooooood night!  
**_


	9. Whale, Plant and Afro!

**Francis "Picture it as you will" cover album – Picture 7**

**Cover page title**:"Karate Kid has got nothing on us!"

"The scenery is a waterfall hidden in the middle of several mountains. Around the waterfall, there are several bonsais on the edges of the mountains, and other exotic plants. Under the waterfall, there is a stone bridge that gets bathed with the falling water. At this stone bridge, all six members of The Soaring Fang Pirates are wearing a judogi (traditional judo kimono), are crossing their arms and legs and have their eyes shut, each of them doing a prayer.

Beneath each member is written what they are praying (From the left of the bridge to the right):

Alix - For good fortune;

Marilyn - For good old hard work;

Alex - For good weapons;

Amelia - For good music;

Kit - For good meat;

Francis - *zzzzzzzzzglrlglrlr* (He doesn't pray, so he's just sleeping with his mouth open and water is going inside).

* * *

_**CHAPTER EIGHT - WHALE, PLANT AND AFRO!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"This must be Heaven" said Amelia.

" " said Alex.

"If it is" started Alix "Then I have a complain to present".

The situation was somewhat complicated. The entire crew, plus The Legacy, their ship, had been swallowed alive by a giant whale that caugth them at the very beginning of the Grand Line. But that wasn't the weirdest of all! They were still alive, inside the throat of the giant whale to add weird to impossible, the throat seemed more like a wet dock that went all the way to the stomach more than anything. In front of them, A large steel gate lyed there, apparently replacing the stomach valve.

"The anatomy of this whale makes no sense whatsoever!" cried Kit scratching her hair like crazy at what her eyes were seeing.

"Look!" said Marilyn pointing at the gates "They're opening!"

"I don't like this guy's, keep your weapons ready..." said Francis, suspicious, placing his hand over the sword holder. In cue, so did Kit, and Alex, lock and loaded his rifle.

Slowly, the ship entered the gates and made it's way to the whale's stomach...

* * *

"OK!" yelled Francis trying not to rip the ship's railing "NOW I KNOW THAT SOMEONE IS MAKING FUN OF US!"

The inside of the whales stomach was even weider enough to make everyone (except Amelia) to doubt their own eyes. The walls were painted like the sky of an sunny day, blue sky and white clouds. In the middle of the water that was replacing the stomach acid (hopefully not temporarily) there was a pair of small floating islands. On the smaller with the palm tree, there was a couple of of beach chairs. On the larger one, a cozy-looking beach house.

"Maybe God lives here..." said Alex.

"Either way, bring out the oars and prepare to dock" ordered Francis.

Putting one oar on each side of the ship, Francis, Alex, Kit and Marilyn rowed the ship towards the small island.

"Can I make a suggestion Marilyn?" asked Kit rowing next to her.

"What?" she replied, rowing right next to her.

"Before you remodel this ship to make it fly, *ugh* remodel it to make room for a steam engine and side paddles wheels so we don't have to row a freaking fifty tons ship with just oars".

"Suggestion taken, but for now, just row" said Marilyn.

With a loud *thump*, the ship docked right next to the palm tree island, where Amelia tied the ship to the palm tree and Alix pulled the lever to release and drop the anchor. Since there was no need for any crewmember to stay on the ship. But since they didn't knew who could be there or what, Francis and Kit leaded the party, followed by Alex with rifle ready to fire. Carefully, the pirates jumped to the larger island and made their way to the back of the house.

With a sudden jump, Francis turned the corner of the house, looking at the back. Noone. Or almost noone. On the grass, there was a couple of beach towels, and on one of these, there was...

"SKELET...*_humffff_*" yelled Alix, until Kit covered her mouth with her handkerchief once again.

"Yes, it's a skeleton. Now be quiet until we find out if there's anyone else here. Understood?" asked Kit still holding the cloth over Alix's mouth.

Alix nodded in reply. When Kit removed the cloth from her mouth, she cried:" but it's wearing swim shorts and it has an afro!"

"Yes, that is quite the argument" said Marilyn picking up a newspaper from the ground "And this paper is from today. I seriously doubt that the skeleton went outside this ship and bought a newspaper from a News Ku" (_AN: Finally found the name of the seagulls that deliver the newspaper_)

Suddenly, the back door of the house opened and three harpoons were launched against the six pirates. Francis and Kit were forced to jump into the water, but Marilyn and the others were able to jump out of the way.

"Are you're stiches okay?" asked Kit when they resurfaced, trying to get the water from her eyes "Still got your sword?" she then teased.

"Yes, I resheated it before jumping in" answered Francis spitting out water "What kind of water is this?" he asked looking around. He then stunned in place, almost sinking into the water.

"What is it?" asked Kit finally with water out of her eyes. She then also stunned in her place.

The water area that they were keeping themselves afloat was blood red, and the swordfighters were covered from head to chest with the exact colour.

"Guys!" said Alex trembeling pointing behind them.

When the duo looked behind, they found a twenty foot giant squid wiggling it's arms like crazy, spraying blood from where the three harpoons had pierced through. Slowly and calmly, Francis and Kit made their way to the shore and got onboard the island.

"Stay still" said Alex approaching them with a bucket. He then splashed Francis and Kit with water, making almost all of the blood wash down from their cloathes.

"That thing could have killed us in a blink of an eye!" said Francis taking off his bloody shirt.

"Who killed it?" asked Kit, squeezing the water from her hair.

"Would you guys belive if I said a plant?" asked Alix pointing at the door entrance.

"A crocus!" said Alex pointing at the mans hair.

* * *

The man started to reel in the harpoons "I'm not _A_ crocus, I am Crocus" he said.

"Are you the one who saved us? And who built this chamber? And who was the skeleton?" asked Francis in a row.

The man kept glaring fixedely at the man who had asked all of the questions... and kept glaring...glaring...glaring...glar...

"CAN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" yelled Francis, while Kit kept him from attacking the man.

"Answer or i'll shoot" said Alex pointing his rifle at the old man "we're pirates and we're not kidding"

The man kept glaring, until he said "You shouldn't point that thing at people. Someone might get killed..."

"Oh yeah!" replied Alex "And who will?" he asked getting a littl nervous.

"...Me"

"LET ME AT I'M!" yelled Alex, while Francis and Kit were trying to hold him down.

"I'm sorry for my friend's behaviour" apologized Kit with a bow "We just mean to ask who you might be" she said politely.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourselfs before asking questions?" said the man.

"Oh!" she exclaimed "Ok! My name's..."

"My name is Crocus. I'm 71 years old, pisces sign, AB blood-type. I'm the overseer of the Twin Capes Lighthouse..."

With angry stomps, Kit tried to make her way to try and kill the old geezer, while Francis and Alex were desperately trying to stop her.

"... and his name is Brook" finished Crocus pointing at something underneath Amelia. The swim shorts wearing skeleton with the big afro was now underneath Amelia, peeking under her skirt.

"...yohohoho..."

(...)

*_ttooowwwww_*...*_booommm_*.

With a violent kick by both Alix and Marilyn, the skeleton was sent flying against the outer wall of the house. Amelia had now a strong blush on her cheeks and was trying to cover down the bottom of her skirt.

"The skeleton just laughed" said Francis, incredulous, pointing at the scene he had just witnessed.

"And has a ginourmus afro" continued Alex.

"AND IT'S A PERVERT!" yelled Kit.

"That's what you're worried about?" asked themselves Francis and Alex.

"Come here YOU!" yelled Kit drawing her cutlass and jumping up towards the skeleton, who had just lifted himself up and was dusting his shorts. With a small side step, the skeleton jumped out of Kit's way, making her slam against the wall.

"It's dangerous to act rashly at small areas, mademoiselle" said the skeleton.

"But I won't allow such attitudes, **_Passe Avant_**!" Francis propelled himself, charging at the skeleton with his sabre.

*tzing* within the time that took Francis to jump the distance between him and the skeleton, the latter had already picked the cane he had layed against the wall and sheated out a hidden blade, stopping Francis on his tracks with a blocking manouver.

"YOHOHOHOOO! I see our little friend here is also a swordsman" said the skeleton "and he knows how to fence"

"Who cares about knowing how to fight?" replied Francis "What you were doing is utterly uncivilized!"

"YEAH!" supported Alix, who was with Marilyn, trying to make Amelia stop hiding herself "And it's harassment"

"I must say" started the skeleton, still holding up Francis's sword attack "kids these days have the most wild vocabularies..."

At sound of the word "kid", Alix tried to run and attack the skeleton, while Alex was keeping her from charging at him. Suddenly, when Francis looked over at the fuzz that Alex was making to hold down the ship's historian, the skeleton disarmed Francis and held his sword agaisnt his throat. With a slashing sound, Francis's saber dug itself into the ground.

* * *

"Don't do that again" said the skeleton. Although he couldn't show any emotions from having no skin or muscles on his face, the tone of voice was able to tell them that the skeleton was angry.

"Do what, mister skeleton?" asked Francis helding his hands high in surrender.

"Loose focus in a sword fight. It's disonorable and the death's most loyal servant!" replied the skeleton "The name's Brook. "_Humming_" Brook" he lowers sword and resheats it.

"WAIT!" said Kit, while Alex lifted her from the ground after slamming into the wall "Brook and Crocus?"

"Yes" confirmed Brook "By your tone of surprise, might I say that you have heard of us...?"

"You know these two?" asked Amelia, lifting herself from the ground and dusting her skirt, now back to her calm self.

"I don't know them, but I know part of their past... These two served with my father in the pirate crew of the Pirate King, Gold Roger."

Ignoring the amazed looks of the Soaring Pirates, Crocus carries on "That's a common typo, it's actually Gol D. Roger. And yes, we both served on Roger's crew".

"That means you know my father!" said Kit with glowing eyes towards Crocus "Do you have any information on him? Did he made contact with any of you? Do you know where he might be?" she asked repeatedely, forgetting all about the pervert skeleton matter.

"And your father might be who...?" asked Brook, who standed over 8'8'' feet tall, so he had to lean to ask it directly to Kit.

"Tounshira, inventor of heart!" she proclaimed proudly.

(...) "Tounshira..." said Crocus, scratching his chin while pondering "Oh! Tounshira! You remember him, Brook, he used to fill the ships deck with lots of gadgets"

"Ooooh!" exclaimed Brook, almost making a surprise face (altougth he can't) "Good old Tounshira. He's running from the Marines now. He, like myself, used to live in West Blue and...". Brook paused, and looked astounded about himself "Oh! Look at me, babbling about my past when the important matter is what brougth you guys here"

"We don't mind" said Alix raising her arm in support "I'm interested in knowing why a skeleton can walk and have an afro".

"Well, if you're so interested, then let's make our way to your ship and I'll tell you all my story over some hot chocolate!" he said, gesturing for everyone to step inside The Legacy.

"YOU CAN'T DECIDE THAT!" yelled both Marilyn and Francis, sending Brook into a shock mannerism with something he called "Skull Shock", and for Crocus to laugh at.

* * *

Everyone was now either sitting on a chair or in the seating beneath the mast, Alix had just finished distributing and Francis and Kit had washed up and removed every trace of squid blood from themselves.

"We still haven't thanked you for killing the giant squid that was about to kill us. The damn thing didn't even made a sound when it came to the surface, so thank you" said Francis in behalf of everyone, with a bow.

"It's nothing really" replied Crocus "I was just fishing dinner, you guys were lucky I didn't hit you since my skills have diminished over the years". Francis and Alex were shocked at the ease that he revealed such information.

"As I was about to say" started Brook by taking a sip of hot chocolate "My story started fifty years ago..."

"How old are you?" interrupted Francis.

"Eighty-eight. But as I was saying, during that time, I, Brook of West Blue, made my way with a crew of Pirates known as the Rumbar Pirates. Before we reached the Grand Line, my captain and crew met ourselves at the care of this whale that we now reside in, Laboon" he takes another sip of hot chocolate "after trying to make Laboon return to his pod when whe reached the Grand Line, it was decided that Laboon was to stay here at Twin Capes with Crocus-san. After we left Laboon due to the dangers of the Grand Line, we made oursleves almost to the other side of the Grand Line, but there it happened.

"What happened?" asked Amelia, completely absorbed into the tale, forgetting all about Brook's perv episode.

"We died"

* * *

After the tale was told, Francis decided to resume it to clear any doubts "...so because you ate the Yomi-Yomi no Mi, you came back to your body that was by then a naked skeleton. Then, during the time that you were stranded in your ship, a merchant ship appeard and agreed to bring you back here, fearing that you were Satan himself. When you returned, because of the afro (points at the colossal afro on Brook's head), the afro, Laboon was able to recognize you and you made your new life here,... uuntiiillll, more than twenty years ago, both of you joined The Pirate King in his last journey towards what we know as the final destination Raftel, on the second part of the Granc Line that you people call..."

"New World" aswered Crocus.

"Yes" he continued "And after the Worlds Most Famous Trip was over, you two returned here and lived here until this minute in which we speak... Did I miss anything?" he asked lifting his hands in a way of asking "anything else?".

"That still doens't explain why the interior of this whale is half metal" said Marilyn "It looks more like a submarine than an actual whale in fact".

"That's because Laboon is getting old for his kind. From all the storms here in the Grand Line, he's been swallowing a lot of ship wreckage, and they tend to hurt the food entrances. So me and Brook made our way inside his stomach by covering it with stainless metal. That way, any wreckage makes his way directly to the bottom of Laboon's stomach were the strong acids are kept and dissolve immediately" explained Crocus.

"I've never heard of such shipwright skills!" said Marilyn.

"I've nerver heard of such procedures being made on living beings" said Alex.

"I have... sort of" revealed Alix.

"Where?" asked Marilyn and Alex, amazed.

Alix quickly made her way to her room beneath deck and returned with a book. The said books title was... "_**Pinocchio**_".

Both Alex and Marilyn jawdropped at reading the title. "That can't be it!" they both declared.

"Actually, she's right about it" revealed Crocus. Behind Alix, Kit raised a paddle with an "O" on it, while behind Marilyn and Alex, Amelia raised an "X".

"You, sir, have the most strange crew I've ever seen" said Brook finishing his chocolate.

"But I woudn't trade them for anything" replied Francis enjoying the humorous scene.

* * *

Francis and Marilyn were now in the kitchen, which was now full of smoke from the oven.

"*cough*ohhhh, not again~~" whined Marilyn over the bread she had just burned "I only get half of the times right"

"The we try again" ordered Francis hitting her over the head with a wooden spoon "I want to be the one to taste your culinary skills at their peak, so, your new hobby will be to help me in baking".

"You mean like bread and cakes?" she asked a little nervous.

"Correct!"

"Oh, boy T^T"

* * *

Amelia and Alix were sitting on the deck, talking to Brook.

"I'm so sorry about my earlier behaviour, madame. It's a habit I've taken up a long time ago." apologized Brook towards Amelia.

"I'm ok with it for now, but please restrain yourself from such behavious in the future" she declared.

"Isn't it great that you're both musicians?" asked Alix standing between the two persons.

"Then you wouldn't mind playing a duet..." said Brook, taking out his violin,

"Of course, I'd like to learn something new also, from the old days".

With Alix serving as audience, Amelia followed Brook on a small violin symphony.

* * *

Alex and Crocus were now checking a small garden of medicinal herbs that was located on the front of the beach house were Brook and Crocus live. Alex was studying the several species with a magnifying glass while Crocus was looking towards the gate that connected Laboon's mouth with it's throath.

"Are you waiting for something, Crocus-san?" asked Alex raising himself from the garden floor.

"No" he replied "I was wondering about the reaction that Laboon will have when you guys leave this place. I might end up mistaking you with food again!" he wondered.

"Then how are we leaving?" asked Alex.

Crocus snapped his fingers with a comforting smile "I can use a dose of painkillers I have stored at the sick bay. When he calms down, I'll open the side gate and let you guys on your way."

Alex was confused over the dose of answers. Why would a person have whale sized painkillers or why did a whale have a side gate on it's body. Suddenly a bird entered through a small gap in the metal gate.

"A News Ku" said Alex pointing at the incoming bird "How does it know how to get here?"

"He's the usual carrier of these parts, so I teached him to enter through Laboon's blowhole and make it's way here, if Brook or myself aren't at the light house at the time" answered Crocus.

"He trainned the bird how to avoid been eaten by the whale, but he can't train the whale that he mechanized not to eat ships... That's a first!" said Alex to himself.

After paying the News Ku for the paper, Crocus found a bunch of wanted posters in the middle of the pages "Well I'll be dammed!"

"What is it?" asked Alex approaching Crocus and receivng the posters.

(...)

"HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH" yelled Alex throwing the papers into the air due to extreme shock.

* * *

With a loud noise, Alex slammed the bounty posters on the kitchen table were the everyone, including Brook and Crocus were to have lunch.

Francis "Strong Fist" Wolfang - current bounty, forty passes to forty one million beris. "It's nothing to be concerned" said Francis looking at his poster.

Alex "Dune" Ryder - current bounty, thirty passes to thirty four million beris. "Still not high enough" ranted Alex.

Amelia "Aubade Fallon - current bounty, twenty eight passes to thirty one million. "How sweet of them" she said.

Kit "Blaze" Tounshira - current bounty, twenty five passes to twenty nine million beris. "YESsss" she said making a victory gesture with her arm.

Marilyn Jane Crassis - current bounty, twenty four million beris. "I'm glad they didn't give me a nickname" she revealed.

(...)

"What about me?" asked Alix, peeking from the edge of the table, who due to her height, had difficulties in reaching things that were in the center.

"You really want to know?" asked Francis with a concerned look.

Alix gulped at this statement, but still said "Yes, I want to know".

Without a second of thought, Crocus said:

"Alix "Allycat" Burns - current bounty, thirteen million beris..."

With a loud *thump* sound, Alix fell off to the ground, hitting her head, knocking her out.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, on an island that followed the Twin Capes in the Grand Line, lyed Whiskey Peak, on Cactus Island, where Pirates were captured by bounty hunters and delivered to the Marines. This town of bounty hunters is leaded by a orange-haired man who dresses as a prince and battles with steel batons, Nain, and a tall, muscular woman with dark skin and pink hair pulled into pigtails, Mande. Currently, a Marine Ship is docked at this city's port, and on the docks, a deal had just been struck.

A woman, with short straight black hair underneath a Marine cap, brownish-yellow eyes and a slim build, wearing a Marines Officer Uniform was giving commands to the bounty hunters:

"I'll repeat the plan. Your task is to occupy the pirates until I give my troops the order to arest them. We'll give you half of their total bounties for cooperating with us, is that understood?"

"No" said Nain "Why don't we capture them ourselves and get the full bounty". Many bounty hunters who were behind him sent out cheers of agreement.

Suddenly, a bullet went through his crown, knocking him to the ground with fear.

"Because some of them are kids" answered **Marine Captain Anna Cole** while blowing the smoke out of her smoking gun "And if you guys were to do everything by yourselves, those kids would just beat the holy hell out of the lot of you. That's why you need ME!"

"But theres only fifteen of your Marine soldiers" pointed out Mande "It's impossible for you to capture them alone"

"Hoh! Believe me, I looooOOOve kids. And when I'm through (places gun back on the holster) those kids won't get away from me."

* * *

_**My thanks go to: **_**Jason Southwell**_**; **_**Dandy Wonderous;**** TimesUnfettredImaginationBomb**** and ****Allycat18**_**. I love you guys, take care.**_

_**Looks like a new opponent has raised herself from the Marine ranks. Who is she exactly? Will we be able to escape from her powerfull aim? We'll see, soon enough...**_

_**And yes, Nain is exactly Mr.9 from OP and Mande is Miss Monday. But since Baroque Works doens't exist here, they are simple bounty hunters from the start. X**_**P**_**  
**_

_**Rememder people, I have a new poll going on about what is your favourite pirate character on this story, so please, take ten seconds (maximum) of your time to let me know who it is. Pleeeaaaaseeeee...  
**_

_**I'm sooooooo sorry about the delay on writing this. I'll try my best on the next one.**_

_**Next Chapter: FIRST STOP, WHISKEY PEAK!**_

_**Get me a straight jacket because I'm mad as a Hatter, YAHAAAA! Goodnight Everybody!  
**_


	10. First stop, Whiskey Peak!

**Francis "Picture it as you will" cover album – Picture 8**

**Cover page title**: "Grand Line News Crew"

(Narrator)"**It's the Grand Line Channel, with**:

Senior News Anchor: Alex Ryder (wearing a gray suit and waves at the camera).

Junior Commentator: Amelia Fallon (wearing a black long dress and ignores the camera).

Stage Producer: Alix Burns (wearing her normal clothes, but also with a fake moustache and producer's cap for the sake of humor, while sitting on a producer's chair).

Producer's Assistant: Francis Wolfang (wearing normal clothes, a pair of headphones and writing very fast on a notepad. Too busy to look at the camera).

Camerawoman: Kit Tounshira (also wearing normal clothes, a pair of headphones and waves at a camera behind her).

And last but not least, Technical Manager: Marilyn Crassis (seen backstage, ordering around every single one of her workers, while the words "_110% efficiency_" come out of her mouth).

**Ladies and Gentleman, this, is the Grand Line Eight O'clock News!**"

* * *

**_CHAPTER NINE - FIRST STOP, WHISKEY PEAK_**

**_

* * *

_**

A knock on a door is heard. Everything is blurry and dark.

"Where am I?" asked Alix raising from her bed. A knock on the door is heard again. This time with a voice:

"Can I come in? I have your dinner here, it's getting cold" said Francis's voice from the outside.

"What time is it?" asked Alix scrubbing her eyes.

"Late, can I come in? This tray is more slippery than a fish" said Francis from behind the door.

Her head was hurting a little and she noticed that she was already on her pijamas, so she covered herself with her sheets "Sure, come in"

"Are you decent?" asked Francis popping his head outside the door. *_tunk_*.

"Ask that before you enter!" said Alix throwing a book at his forehead.

"Hehehe! Sorry about that. But look" he said placing the tray on her lap "Grilled perch, roasted potatoes and carrots"

Alix pouted at the word _carrot_.

"Say that you don't like vegetables and I won't stop calling you a kid" warned Francis.

"Okay..." she said picking a peace of carrot with a fork and eating it.

"Alex said you had a tiny concussion, so you're to stay in bed until tomorrow morning. Doctor's and Captain's orders." he pointed out.

"What's for dessert?" asked Alix showing out a clean plate.

"That was fast!" said Francis.

(...)

While Alix was eating her dessert, Francis was sitting on a chair.

"So what caused you to faint like that?"

"mybounhy" she muffled with the spoon on her mouth.

"What?" asked Francis placing a hand behind his right ear.

"My bounty" she said very quietly.

"Why? Are you scared of having one? I must tell you, this is something you should expect when you came on this trip!"

"That's not it!" she cried "Why am I the only one with a bounty so small? I was the reason why were being chased in the first place and I even kicked and fought with Marines like anyone else".

In Francis's mind, the whole scene of Alix kicking a Marine Sargeant's shin was forming up. "Don't bother, I'm sure it's just because you're young" he said giving a pet on the top of her head "Now sleep and rest. Tomorrow at noon, we'll arrive at Catcus Island and stop at the town of Whiskey Peak. We'll stay there for less than a day so that the Log Pose of the ship can set the next course."

"Okay" she agreed giving him the empty bowl, then tucking into to bed.

When Francis closed the door behind him on the way out, he said "he! It's like taking care of a little sister!"

* * *

(Current time: 7:00 a.m.)

"Well , it was an honor to meet you and " said Francis giving Crocus a handshake at the ships deck.

"No problem, it was great for two elders like us to see the young, feisty spirit that comes out to todays seas." replied Crocus.

"Yes, it was really amusing to see such young ladies fighting against the waters of the Grand Line" said Brook, making Amelia hide behind Marilyn.

"I hope to use everything you've taught me during this time in the future, Crocus-san" said Alex shaking Crocus hand.

"Now prepare yourselves" said Crocus making his way to the ships railing "We're going to give Laboon the tranquilizer and open the gate. When it's done, the currents will be fast, so you better be prepared, OK?"

"AYE!" replied the entire crew.

With a wide smile, he jumoed into the water saying "Let's go Brook!"

"YOHOHOHOHO, let us not waste any more time" said Brook, also jumping overboard.

"Wait" mumbled Alix "Didn't he eat a Devil's Fruit...?"

When the crew reached the railings, the vision of Brook running over water like a sidewalk blew their minds.

"I wanna try!" said Alex with sparkilng eyes making his way over the railing.

"Oh no, you don't!" said both Francis and Kit pulling back onto the deck.

"It's all about weight" explained Amelia "Althought your powers might give you momentum, the pressure on your legs caused by the speed that supports your weight will make you collapse in the middle of the water. For mister Brook there, it seems he maintained his strentgh after death but lost some weight."

Suddenly, a hammer came out of nowhere and it Francis straight in the back of the head.

"Will you guy's stop talking and lend me a hand?" yelled Marilyn who was already lowering the flags.

(...)

When the sails were finally lowered, Crocus and Brook appeared from the small platform that was right next to the gate. They were wavering their arms like crazy at the pirates.

"Are they trying to say something?" asked Alix looking at the old men acting like crazy.

Amelia, who was at the crownest, looked at them with a telescope "They are pointing to a small Den Den Mushi they have!"

Quickly, Kit went to the cabin and brought their own Den Den Mushi that was ringging like crazy. As she picked up the receiver, Brook's loud voice was heard:

"BRACE YOURSEEELLVES!" he yelled.

After Francis's hearing was back, he asked "You don't need to yell! What's wrong?"

"LABOON'S GONNA DIVE!" he continued, ignoring Francis's plea.

"And what's so bad about that?" asked Alex.

"I had to get rid of all the water inside of him first to replace it with oxygen before he can dive" said Crocus's voice.

"But that means..." said Francis with a concerned and nervous look.

"...FLYING!" yelled a happy Alix spinning on the deck.

"why me~~~~..." sulked Francis.

"Well..." said Crocus through the Den Den Mushi "It's been fun having you kids around, even if it was for so small amount of time, so farewell and good luck."

"Good luck to you all, and BRACE YOURSELVES!" yelled brook once more.

"ARIGATO!" yelled the crew as they entered the gates, passing by the platform that Brook and Crocus were in.

The next moment, the boat was caught in a fast current that leaded into one of the small canals of Laboon's guts. This time, the current was almost like going up!. As time went by, the ship was now in a forty-five degree angle going upwards and there was no way of denying it. They were about to be launched throught Laboon's blowhole, along with all the water around and behind them. Once again, Francis was left sulking against the mast, tied to the safeline.

"I hate these landings~~" he cried.

In the meantime, Kit was making the countdown for the lift-off, based on the lightness of the tunnel. And in just a spit second, the diagonal current stopped and turned into a small pool that surrounded the boat, leaving it on a horizontal position.

"That wasn't in my calculations!" said Kit.

"What wasn't?" asked Marilyn.

"The pressure below us isn't strong enough to blow all the water up, so it might take time for we to actually get blown away" said Francis releasing himself from the safeline.

"Might!" pointed out Kit "This situation MIGHT also be one of those where the pressure exists but it starts going down and not up".

"What happens in those cases?" asked Alix.

"Instead of a normal water jet, imagine it as a water cannon, instead of ten meters into the air, we get sent fifty." answered Kit.

"Will the ship handle?" asked Amelia from the crownest.

"It should" answered Marilyn "The wood is strong to go through a hurricane and we've already seen that the sails can withstand the fall, so we should be okay"

"That reminds me..." started Alex " Is the Log Pose set on the next island?"

"Yep! Next destination is, according to this map..." said Kit holding a rolled map "... next destination is Cactus Island!"

"Sounds prickly" joked Francis who was now calm due to knowing that lift-off would be post-poned. Or not...!

Suddenly, the water beneath the ship rose up in an alarming speed and the ship started to rise again.

"What's happening?" asked Francis, who along with everyone else, was almost glued to the ground due to the strength of the gravity force.

"In words that everyone can understand" said Kit "The steam cooker just blew up and were itching a ride."

(...)

*_voooossshhh_* Laboon expelled all the water he had inside from the blowhole, and the Legacy along with it, sending the pirates two hundred meters in the air.

"Ok guys" said Marilyn "Flatten the sails!" she ordered.

Francis, Alex and Alix pulled the cables and in a moment, the sails were now horizontally placed, allowing the ship to soar it's way into the water.

"Now all we have to do is wait" said Kit.

"AT THIS SPEED?" asked Francis, poiting out that the ship was going down in an acute angle at an alarming speed.

"Yeah, about that... you might wanna hang on to something..." said Marilyn scratching the back of her head.

"Not agaaaaainn~~" cried Francis hanging on to the railing while the ship finally approached the water surface.

(...)

"Has anyone seen Captain?" asked Amelia.

"I don't know" replied Kit with sarcasm "Maybe if you take your foot get off me, I can try and check"

All pirates had landed safely, or kind of, since they all fell into the same area and they were now on top of one another.

"I see him!" said Alix lifting herself from Marilyn's and Alex's backs (where she had landed).

"Where?" asked Kit.

"Your sitting on his chest, tehehehee" she answered letting out a small giggle pointing towards the mass that Kit was sitting on.

Kit looks down and suddenly gets up "I'm sorry, so sorry, sorry" she said shaking Francis who was unconscious from the slam.

"That can't be good for the stiches..." commented Alex, sweatdropping.

"What... what happened?" asked Francis coming to his senses "Why does my chest feel like a boat just landed on it?" he asked massassing his chest area "*_PHHOOWWWW_*

From that innoncent remark, came a straight punch from Kit at Francis's cheek, knocking him out once more.

"Poor guy!" said Amelia looking at the scene of Francis down on the floor and Kit stomping her way to her bedroom "can't catch a break".

"This is gonna be a long ride..." said Alex "I'll go check on our Log Pose and see if we are on course".

(...)

Hours later, the weather was foggy and the ship was now almost at it's first stop.

Kit had forgiven Francis, although the latter still hadn't a clue of what he had just apologized for, only knowing that it was Marilyn that recommended him to do so.

"We'll be arriving at Cactus Island any minute now" informed Kit looking at a map of the Grand Line that she carried around.

"What kind of population lives there?" asked Francis when the crew approached Kit to look at the map.

"I don't know" she answered "From the stories I heard, this island isn't visited by Marine Officials very often.

"I can see the island ahead" said Amelia from the crownest while looking at through a telescope.

"Right on time" said Kit rolling her map "prepare to dock" she ordered.

"Aye!" the crew confirmed.

"I got it" said Francis entering the supply closet, coming out with rope and a hook.

"What's that for?" asked Alex.

"Since those docks are still away, I'm going to speed things up" he answered.

"How?" asked Kit.

"They're answer came when Francis pulled the rope and accelarated the boats docking using his super strength.

"Alright guys" said Alex " let's see what kind of people live here" he stood one foot out of the boat and into the dry docks.

Nothing or anyone.

"Looks like noone's home" said Marilyn, when suddenly, a little boy appeared at a corner asking:

"Are you pirates?"

Amazed at the simplicity of how the boy had made the question, Francis drew his sword and complied "Yes We Are!"

The boy was nowhere in sight and Kit slapped him on the neck.

"You idiot! You scared the kid"

"Maybe not..." said Amelia pointing at the entrace of the harbor.

At least one hundred people were marching they're way towards them, with the boy leading the group.

"Defensive positions! Protect the ship!" ordered Francis. Everyone drew they're own weapons and formed a straight line in front of the mob.

"I just noticed!" said Alix.

"What?" asked Alex.

"The island is named after that giant mountain behind them "she said pointing out the catcus like mountain.

Alex facepalmed at the remark while Francis and Amelia laughed. Ahhh~~, the jokes.

Suddenly, without notice, a small group of people sneeked behind them and lifted them on their shoulders.

"Hey, WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Alex on the top of the mob's shoulders.

"What's happening?" asked Francis, also being carried away into the city.

From the middle of the crowd, several cheers like "another group has arrived" and "let them tell their adventures" could be heard.

A minute later, they were all at the town's plaza. In front of them, there was a small man wearing a crown and a large woman wearing a dress.

"Hello fellow travellers" said the man wearing a crown with a bow "My name is Nain and this lady by my right (points at her) is Mande. We are the co-Mayors of this town." he then walks up to Alex and shakes his hand "Are you the Captain?"

"No, he is" answered Alex pointing at Francis.

"Oh my most sincere apologies" said Nain "I was sure that the Captain would be the tallest and most well presented".

To everyone else present, even the townsfolk, that didn't seem like "I'm sorry" talk. Mande coughed on purpose, trying to signal Nain.

"oh, oh, oh yes" stammered Nain "In the behalf of the people of the town of Whiskey Peak, we invite our new adventurers into a night of eating and resting, where they can tell all about their entrance into the Grand Line"

In a moment, the crowd sorrounding them started to celebrate and pushing the crew into the nearest saloon. Nearby, a female figure was grinning at the scene. At the same time, a chill went up Alix's spine, even making her hair go up.

"What's wrong?" asked Marilyn when she saw Alix's pigtails jump up.

"I felt an evil presence looking at us!" said Alix.

"I even heard them" stated Amelia "The sound their troops make while moving makes them quite easy to track"

"Troops?" asked Francis listening to the conversation "Marines?"

"Seems like it!" replied Kit "That means that these guys are BH, no?"

"Most likely" said Alex closing the circle "Knock them out?"

"We need to split up to take them down faster... any ideas?"

"... I have one!" said Kit going for her pocket. and retrieving a small gray colored ball "A smoke ball that Crocus helped me create. I pop it and we break on three. Do the count Captain!"

"Aye" answered Francis, through out the crowd who was making lots of noise.

* * *

On the other side of the town's plaza, Captain Anne was receiving the news from a Marine soldier.

"The scouts report suspicious movement from the pirates" said the soldier "We do believe that the cover story for the bounty hunters weren't enough"

"What's the stat of the troops?"

"They equipment still hasn't arrived yet and five of our troops are still away guarding them." replied the Marine.

"Oh screw this, I'm going in!" said Anne pulling out of her revolvers and turning the corner "Whoever is ready follow me!"

A unit of ten Marines followed the Captain to the battlefield.

* * *

"...3, NOW!" yelled Francis.

With a slight movement, Kit threw the ball into the ground and a large smokescreen formed, covering great part of the crowd.

"They found out!" yelled Nain taking out a pair of steel batons from behind his back "Get them!"

A shadow came from the smoke and Francis's saber clashed with Nain's bats. "Sorry" he apologized sarcastically "But's it's US that got YOU!"

Another five shadows jumped out of the smoke into different directions.

**Francis's Fight  
**

"Bad luck" said Nain "These clubs will shatter your sword"

"Wanna try?" replied Francis clashing his saber with the iron bats once again, making Nain back up from the impact.

"Oh yeah? The try this on for size" Nain starts to do front flips in Francis's direction while wavering his bats "**Nekketsu Nine Konjō Bat**". The force created by the flip increased the strength of the bats. "WHHAAAAT?"

Francis had resheated his sword and grabbed both bats with his bare hands. "Care to take it down a bit?" asked Francis "You're giving me a headache" Francis then slammed both bats against one another, shattering them into tiny pieces "I don't know who put you up to this, but you've messed with the wrong crew"

"t-t-the bats...steel" said Nain traumatized.

Francis then grabbed Nain from the collar and threw him at a group of ten bounty hunters, knocking them down.

**Alex's Fight**

"Childs play" he said putting on a Marine cap.

Fifteen or more bounty hunters were charging at him, all of them wielding regular swords and spears.

"What a waste of energy" he said while curving slowly to dogde a lame attempt of spearing him "But I gotta do what I gotta do". Alex puts himself on a two handed handstand and starts spinning"

"Cut his legs!" yelled a bounty hunter.

"Don't think so!" said Alex "**Sumi "Tako" Yaki**!". The high speed foot hit the bounty hunter on the throat, along with five others next to him.

"Get him, before he makes another move!" yelled a large bald-headed bounty hunter behind him with an axe. When the man swung the axe, Alex moved in a flash and was now standing on the top of the shoulders of two other bounty hunters.

"Let's finish this!" said Alex. With a flip in mid air, Alex kicked both men on the neck, sending them crashing agaisnt the people next to them.

The bald axe wielder then charged at him, but before he could get close, Alex dissapeared and reapered right in front of him. With a strong jab on the man's stomach, baldy there went straight agaisnt the wall, crushing two other hunters behind him.

"Looks like the numbers" said Alex removing the cap "weren't on your side!" (CSI MIAMI scene XP)

**Amelia's Fight**

"Come here girl" teased the bounty hunters "Let's play nice now an... whaaa?"

Amelia was playing her harmonica, laying out a sad and slow tune. The hunters started to laugh.

"What a joke!" laughed a female hunter "This girl only knows how to sing and play music"

"**Forced Sleep**" Amelia pressed the hidden button, which let out a purple smoke that spreaded ten feet on every direction.

One by one, all hunters within the area were falling into a deep slumber.

"You'll stay asllep for twelve hours. Let's hope the vultures don't eat you along with the corpses" said Amelia putting away her harmonica.

"What corpses?" asked the female hunter, crawling on the floor, almost asleep.

"This one" replied Amelia retrieving her knife from her boot "say goodnight"

"Noooooo..." *_tchuuk_*

(...)

"Messy, messy, messy" said Amelia, walking away while wiping off the blood on a piece of rag.

**Kit's Fight**

"I've got the blood of a Tounshira, so why can't I use it?" she said to herself.

"Heh girly!" yelled Mande.

"WHAT?" she replied, furious from being interrupted on her own thoughts.

"Incoming!" she replied, hurling a dead tree at her.

"**Kaon Nami**" Kit swong her "_Kaen Ken_" and a heat wave was launched at the incoming tree, that when connected, burned the wood to ashes in mid-air. "You're going to have to do batter than that" she teased, making a "bring it" taunt.

"Then take this" she said putting on a metal sheat on her knuckles and running at her "**Kairiki Meriken**".

When the fist was about to connect, Kit backfliped and jumped high into the air "Then have a taste of this" she said positioning her sword at her right and holding it with both hands.

"Wait, wait" said Mande trying to stop.

"**Kaen Kochou**" making a fast nose dive and a swift landing past Mande, Kit resheated her sword. At the moment she resheated, a large cut formed at Mande's front and a fire started where the cut had been made.

"Next!" said Kit at the remaining hunters.

Everyone flinched and remained where they were.

Kit looked at the palm of her hand and focused some of her strength "Still not able too, damn it!"

**Alix's Fight**

"This is so much fun~~ teheheee"

"Stay still!" yelled a hunter wielding a sword.

Alix was using her superior acrobatics and making everyone mad by jumoing around on top of people.

"Why would I? *gneee*" she said while pulling down her eyelid and sticking out her tongue

"Why you little brat!" yelled a woman behind her who fought with feline-like nails and jumping in the air.

Suddenly, a whip was around the womans neck and grounded her. A dark Alix with red glowing eyes approached her and asked: "What did you called me?"

"nothingnothingnothing" replied the woman, fearing for her life.

With a violent pull towards herself and another towards the ground, Alix made her foe go airborne.

"Letmegoooooo!" cried the woman.

"**Air Whip Drive**" with another violent pull on the whip, Alix drove the woman's head face first into the floor, burying to her shoulders. "Never call me something like that again!" she threathned to all remaining hunters.

**Marilyn's Fight**

"DID YOU TOUCH MY SHIP?" yelled Marilyn at a man she was hanging with her left hand.

The beaten and bruised man answered "No we didn't. Our plan was to sell you belongings after this, so please don't hurt me anymoo-o-o-o-re"

Behind her, two men were trying to ambush her.

With a fell swop of her hammer, the two men were sent flying towards a wooden house, who fell down in the meanwhile.

"Come here little girl" said a pair of female bounty hunters armed with guns "and will won't shoot".

"Those things are malfunctioning" warned Marilyn, reaching for a pocket of her cargo pants.

"You lie as bad as you squirm for mercy" said the other hunteress. The two hunters were about to pull the trigger.

With a quick movement of hands, Marilyn pulled out a pair of nails and flicked both of them, each of them clogging a gun.

*_BOOOMM_* Both guns exploded in their faces, knocking out both of them and covering their faces with burned gunpowder.

"Told you" said Marilyn.

* * *

"This is insane!" said a bounty hunter looking at the beating that the hometown team was getting "None of them are above thirty years old and they're already this strong?"

"Forget the reward" said Nain recovered from his beating "Let's flee while we can"

"Yes, SIR!" replied the remaining hunters, when suddenly, a bullet hole appeared on Nain's vest, covering the front with blood.

Alarmed, the bounty hunters and the pirates looked the source of the bullet.

One hundred meters away, there was Anne, with a smoking revolver in her right hand.

"The Boss is dead!" said a man who was checking Nain's pulse.

"Who are you?" asked Francis, placing himself in front of her on the other end of the plaza. His crewmates quickly followed. One thing is to kill someone who attacked you. Another is to kill someone who works with or for you.

"Anna Cole, Marine Captain and I have an order for your arrest!" she introduced herself.

"So does every Marine Station here on the Grand Line" replied Alix.

"Hm, let me tell you guys something" she said drawing her left revolver (causing every remaining bounty hunter to go inside their houses) "I like kids, and I like you the most, little Alix"

"What did she called me?" ranted Alix, trying to run towards her, but Francis was holding her off.

"I hope kids like you give me a fun fight" continued Anna "because I loooove the kind of kids who are resouceful and feisty!"

"She's nuts!" stated Kit.

"And more and more" replied Anna drawing her second revolver.

* * *

_**My thanks go to: **_**PhoenixofProcella (former Jason Southwell**_**); **_**Dandy Wonderous;**** TimesUnfettredImaginationBomb**** and ****Allycat18**_**. I love you guys, take care.**_

_**What the hell? Another crazy Marine! First we have the dust captain, and now the crazy captain who apperantly loves kids (NOT THAT WAY!**_** (:****[****)**_**)**_

_**Four things to say: **_

_**- Vote on my poll, pleeeeaaaaseeee! I need to know which characters are the favourites and which ones do I need to focus on to make them equally popular!  
**_

_**- Go to the site onepiecefanfiction and check out the article I made about the Soaring Fang Pirates, hurrraaayy!**_

_**- I'm going out of town for more than a week and I'll be unable to talk or write on the internet, so, I'll be back on the end of the month;**_

_**- Send your OC antagonists to mmeeeee! I need VILLAINS! MWAAHAHAHAHA! that is all.**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: SHOWDOWN OR GO DOWN!**_

_**Good bye guys, and to all a great summer!  
**_


	11. Showdown or Go Down

**Francis "Picture it as you will" cover album – Picture 9**

**Cover page title**:"_Dead as a dodo... yeah, tell that to him and not US!_"

"The Soaring Fang Pirates have arrived on a desertic tropical island and all members had left the ship to help in refreshing the ship's food suplies. When they left an hour ago, Alex (with rifle at hand) and Marilyn were leading the group, Francis and Kit were pushing a two wheeled cart filled with bags of fruit seeds to use as bait for land birds with Amelia and Alix sitting on the rear. One hour later, Marilyn is pushing the cart while running like crazy with Amelia and Alix are seated in the back. Alex is running along the cart while firing his rifle, with Kit and Francis both carrying a giant egg. Behind them, a 16''4' giant dodo is chasing them while spitting fire at the running pirate crew."

* * *

_**CHAPTER TEN - SHOWDOWN OR GO DOWN!**_

* * *

"Sorry to say this, but I'm no kid" said Francis "In a matter of fact, I'm even older than you!" he pointed out.

"So am I!" added Marilyn "He's 28 and I'm 27, How old are you?" she asked.

After a little time thinking, Anna started mumbling while scratching her head with her revolver: "If I think about it, they're kinda right! I'm 26 and the both of them are older than me, so that actually doesn't make them kids in my eyes, but me in their eyes, which makes them less of cute than I though! The guy even looks older, with the beard and all..."

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" yelled Francis with despair.

Anna continued to mumble: "... and that girl over there actually looks a lot like a boy, I guess that makes a little cuter, but still, the age takes it off..."

"SO CAN I!" yelled Marilyn.

"... and then there's YOU!" she ended, moving the gun from her head and pointing it at Alix "You are sooo cute and chibi-like, it's terribly adorable" she ended blushing.

"Oh, I give up..." declared Alix, lowering her arms and head in defeat.

"That's why It burns me to do this, **Kawaii Shot!**" she fires a bullet at Alix. It hits her head it high accuracy before even Alex or Kit, who were right next to her, can even make a move.

"ALIX!" yelled Alex, kneeling right next to Alix who fell on the ground, and checking her pulse. "She's asleep!" he told the rest of the crew.

"Oh! Thank God!" whispered Kit in relief, taking her hand to her chest.

"That was not amusing!" stated Amelia, facing Anna, face to face. "Why didn't you killed her when you had the chance? I thought that was the order given to all Marines..."

"And it is... But we Marines that guard the Grand Line, we've been given a special order! _Gaaakikikikiki!"_ she laughed.

"And people say I'm creepy" commented Amelia (gaki=kids).

"Wait?" said Marilyn "What exactly is that order?"

"This one" answered Anna, removing a piece of paper from inside her left boot and throwing it at Francis.

Francis grabbed the paper and unfolded it, reading it's content to himself. A shocked expression covered his entire face. His hand trembled.

"Care to share it, man?" said Alex, holding Alix in a seated position.

(...)

"Captain-san, are you okay?" asked Amelia.

(...)

"Give me that!" said Kit, removing the paper from Francis's hand. She read the paper and it ended up on falling fom her hand.

A gust of wind picked up the paper and it fell back on Anna's open hand, where she dusted it off and read it, her humorous mood now gone: "Under the directive of the higher orders of the World Government, Alix "Allycat" Burns, known as the Historian for the pirate crew: The Soaring Fang Pirates, is hereby to be arrested, disregarding all other activities done at the time, by any Marine Officer, Base or Soldier. Also, its required that every resources available at the time, on the nearby bases from where the Pirates have been last seen, is to be used without any second thoughts. The capture of this female pirate is to be taken into high priority, under the Order of Supreme Justice!"

When Anna finished reading the orders, she quickly pulled from her left revolver and reloaded it with a cartridge from her belt "Hand her over, and you guy's can go safely, since the orders don't say that your arrest has to be done now"

"SHUT IT!" yelled both Kit and Francis while charging at Anna with their swords.

"Reckless..." said Anna pointing both her revolvers at them and firing two bullets.

"**Rebound Shot!**"

Anna's bullets were bounced back by two other bullets and hit the ground in front of her. From behind, Alex had drawn from his pistol and fired a couple of bullets himself.

"Nice shot, kiddo!" said Anna "But let's see you block this (reloads another type), **Blinding Shot!**" A huge flash came out of the gun, blinding everyone in her front.

"MY EYES!" yelled Francis, covering his eyes like they were burning.

"I cant see!" ranted Kit on the same condition.

Suddenly, the building behind the Soaring Fang Pirates and the other behind Anna exploded and bursted into flames. From the middle of the flames of the building behind Anna, came a terrible laughter and a shadow of a man:

"Taaaatatatata! Good job Anna, this is always one of the reasons why I've always trusted you!"

"Oh crap!" said Alex opening his eyes and recognizing the voice.

"It can't be..." said Marilyn, still rubbing her eyes.

"Ohhh, but it is" said Obutsu, coming out of the smoke without a scratch and fully recovered "And for you to know, I still hold a grudge for that incident!" he said.

"Alix is their target" said Francis "Alex, take her to the ship with Amelia and both of you start preparing the ship to leave. The rest of us will make our way there when we take care of them".

"Sorry" said Anna pointing one of her revolvers "**Gonna-catch-you Shot**". Anna fires a bullet while swinging the gun in arch like motion. The bullet passes around Alix who was now piggyback riding on Amelia's back with Alex right next to her.

"We're only after one person, so no free-loaders!" said Obutsu pointing his closed fist at them "**Obutsu Hokku**!". A large dust knuckle was launched and caught Alex and Amelia off guard.

"LOOKOUT!" yelled Mariyln trying to warn them both, but to no avail, has the dust slammed agaisnt them both and sent them against a nearby wall. Fortunatelly, sleeping Alix was knocked off Amelia's back with the impact and was simply thrown onto the ground, but in the other hand, the bullet Anna had launched was connected to a metal string and it wrapped around Alix, tying her up.

"I'm coming Alix" cried Kit making her way to free Alix. she was cut off by a storm of dust.

"Damn you!" yelled Marilyn jumping into the air and swinging her hammer against Obutsu. In response, Obutsu sent another dust cloud towards her, koncking her into the air and falling hard on the ground.

From the ruins of the now burning town, dozens of Marine soldiers were now pouring into the plaza, sorrounding the fighting group.

* * *

"Were being boxed in!" yelled Alex rising from the ground.

"Just give us Alix, and we'll move our eyes away while you flee" said Anna.

"Under what order?" asked Obutsu "These people are pirates! We're obliged to bring them to justice!"

"Not from the people who gave the orders. We are to bring only little Alix, and noone else. if we were to bring the rest, I couldn't live with what would happen to them, even with the fact that they are wanted people" replied Anna.

"Who exactly gave us these orders?" asked Obutsu, a little annoyed with Anna's sence of mecy.

"The one's encharged with arresting the highest dangers at this point of the Grand Line..."

"WHO?" repeated Obutsu, now angered.

"Cipher Pol 4"

Trying to cover his surprise in a split second, Obutsu turned his back without saying anything and made is way towards Alix, still asleep and tied on the ground.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" said Francis, placing himself in the way.

"Don't get in the way, sir!" said Anna, hardening the word sir, and pointing a revolver at him "**Aka Guren Shot**". From the barrel of the gun, a bullet was shot and left a trail of red smoke behind it's trail. The bullet passed above Francis and showered him with the red smoke.

Marilyn raised her eyes at the battle that was occuring in front of her and recognized the type of smoke that was being left on the battlefield. She noticed that Obustu was starting to form a shell of dust around him as he was making his way towards Alix and that Anna was lighting a match.

"Watch OUT!" she warned "THE SMOKE WILL EXPLODE WITH FIRE!"

"Damn it!" cursed Alex, who was trying to get up and help Alix, but quickly fell as his left leg was bloody and hurt. Amelia was knocked out on the floor. Kit and Marilyn were now trying to reach Alix, but they were being intercepted now and then by Marine soldiers. Francis was still blind and coughing inside the curtain of red smoke.

"Sorry" apologized Anna holding a lightned matche "But you've brough this upon yourselves" she threw the matche into the smoke.

*BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM*

* * *

As the flames finally disapeared from the air, Obutsu dispelled the dust shell he had created around himself and Alix, which he now held captive and under his right arm.

Every other Marine except Anna and Obutsu was knocked out on the ground from the impact of the explosion. Alex, Marilyn, Amelia and Kit were lying on the floor, scattered here and there. Where Francis were, there was now a bundle of debree from the nearby buildings who were now just a bunch of burning ruins.

"You know those explosives are powerful..." complained Obutsu "be careful with them!"

"Sorry about that!" apologized Anna, sheating her revolvers "But we now have our target! Let's take the target to CP before they start ordering us around again."

"For once, I agree with hurrying up. Even I have a limit of how much blood must be shed in one day" stated Obutsu.

A Marine soldier that had regained his conciousness approached the Captains, and asked: "Sir... and Man, are we to arrest the pirates?"

"No" answered Anna, for much of the soldier's surprise. Even Obutsu, who usually followed orders by the book, was just standing there with Alix under his arm, unconcerned about letting pirates go. the Marine turned to him, asking for a reason to leave wanted people wander free.

"We're behind schedule" was Obutsu's only response, as he made his way to the docks. Anna followed him and ordered the Marines to only arrest the remaining bounty hunters and to take them back to base.

* * *

Inside the ship, Obutsu took Alix's whip into custody and threw her into the brig "May CP 4 have mercy on her soul" he said before leaving the room. He then made is way to the bridge. There lyed Anna, joining the trip of escorting the prisioner. Obutsu noticed that she was pouting and sipping her coffee in an manner that showed that she was annoyed by something.

"Pour me one too" said Obutsu seating on a chair next to the windows.

"It isn't everyday that I see you drinking coffee!" said Anna surprised, serving him a cup of black coffee.

"It also ins't everyday that we are ordered to execute and extreme capture order!" he replied sipping the coffee.

"True. But what cana little kid like her have that the World Government has too send a CP unit after her?"

"That's for only them to know and for us to ignore"

"Well, you're no fun" she stated.

(_One hour later_)

"We've arrived, Captain Obutsu" announced a Marine.

"I know that you idiot!" answered Obutsu, slamming a dust fist against it's subordinate, since he was looking at their destination for the past ten minutes.

From the middle of a dense fog, the shade of a huge tower could be seen.

"Here we are! Redemption Island" said Anna.

"Go get the prisioner" ordered Obutsu "I don't want to be here for long".

"Yes, sir" acknowledged a Marine, making his way towards the brig.

* * *

_**My thanks go to: **_**PhoenixofProcella**_**; **_**Dandy Wonderous;**** TimesUnfettredImaginationBomb**** and ****Allycat18**_**. I love you guys, take care.**_

**_Alix was captured, The Soaring Fangs were defeated and Francis is most likely M.I.A.! What a mess! Let's see what happens in the next chapter:_**

**_NEXT CHAPTER: CIPHER POL 4_**

**_I know that this chapter is short, comparing to the recent others, but I'm currently in vacation and here, time is short for me to write, but I'll be back!_**

**_Don't forget: Vote on my poll, if you haven't (pleeeaaaseee~~), and send antagonists to my notepads. I neeeeed them!_**

**_Arrrivadeccciii! Bon Soir! Adeus!_**


	12. Cipher Pol 4

**Francis "Picture it as you will" cover album – Picture 10**

**Cover page title**:_"Crew's quarters 1"_

_"Francis welcomes you to visit his room. When you enter the door, Francis is seating on his bead, polishing his saber with a bottle of polish next to him. When you enter the door, there's a desk on the left of the door with a wooden arm chair. On the desk, there's a stack of notebooks, every one of them handwritten by him, containing information on every corner of North Blue that he has been. On the wall to the left, right above the bed, there are two shelves, filled with books, such as: "North Blue, back and forth", "Indigenous Tribes", "Flight Lessons For The Frigthened", and such. Next to the bed, there's a nightstand with a small lamp and another book. On the right of the door, there's an umbrella stand where the sword holster and winter coat are kept. On the floor, there's a circular brown rug where he dropped his sandals. "Come again anytime!" he salutes with a wave._

_

* * *

_

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN - CIPHER POL 4**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Here's your target" said Obutsu, throwing the now awaken Alix to the floor of the lobby of The Tower of Redemption, the only building in Redemption Island

"Oooww! That hurts, you meanie!" she complained.

The tower was ten floors high (basement, lobby and eight other floors), each of them with it's own purpose. Around the tower, there were Marine checkpoints covering every entrances and the gardens served as training grounds. The rest of the island was nothing more than a large, tall rock with a small harbour, a large forest and the tower in the middle (a square fort looking skyscraper).

From the shadows of the lobby came a black haired woman. She was wearing a maid's outfit and made herself towards Alix.

"Oooh! So you're on duty, Rossa!" commented Anna.

"Good evening, Mr. Obutsu. Mrs. Anna" said Rossa with a bow.

"Please, don't call mrs." said Anna waving her palms in front of her "It makes me sound old".

"I have to be honest, miss Anna, you're not a teenager anymore." replied Rossa.

"WHY YOU PIECE OF SCRAP METAL!" yelled Anna, while Obutsu was dragging her outside.

"Tell mr. Waldorf that we've followed his orders, so he can get off our backs, okay Rossa?" said Obutsu pushing Anna out the seven feet door.

"Sure mr. Obutsu. Come again anytime. The Tower of Redemption always extends it's hospitality towards you"

"Yeah, thank you! But we have our jobs to do now, so we're off" he replied, shuting the door behind him. From outside, his voice could still be heard "No wonder her model has been sent for configuration. Who in their right mind would like to stay in a place like this?"

"Yes, very nice" said Anna's voice "now take these dust chains off me!"

"Only when we return to the ship..."

* * *

"Those two are really wierd!" said the tied-up Alix. Suddenly, Rossa grabbed her by the pigtails and dragged her away.

"Owowowow, that hurrtss!" cried Alix in pain "Stop that, you tin can!"

"It's outside the statitics" said Rossa.

"Waa~~hh?"

"Most criminals that pass this hallway are convicted with bounties that have always surpassed the mark of one hundred million. For such a low bounty as you to be here, it's logical that you've been given such bounty to keep a low profile amongst the general popullation"

"Are you supposed to give out such information?" asked Alix, not believing that the android was revealing such information.

"I wasn't given orders not to, so I'm programmed to believe that it's authorized"

"Now I know what Dusty (Obutsu) meant!"

Rossa stopped and pressed a button on the wall. The large painting of a fat politician in front of her opened and revealed a secret lift. She carried Alix inside and pressed a button that said "Top Floor".

"Where are you taking me?"

"To see the Boss" replied Rossa.

* * *

"*cough*cough* Is anyone out there?" asked Alex from the middle of the rubble that half-buried him.

"I have Amelia here" replied Marilyn's voice "We're both okay"

"What about Kit?" he asked.

"She's trying to dig out Francis" replied the voice of Amelia from his right.

From his felt and his right, Marilyn and Amelia lifted the debris that were holding his arms and legs down.

"Thanks, but what about Alix?"

"They took her!" replied Kit, ten feet away from the other three, digging up the debris with her own hands "And we couldn't do a thing"

Alex looked around and gazed at the scenary that bathed him with sorrow. There wasn't a single building standing. Just rubble. Several corpses were lying around, bounty hunters and Marines. There was even a clear sight towards the docks, and the Legacy, their ship, was untouched.

"Why would they want Alix and leave us?" he asked.

"I don't know" replied Amelia "But I heard them say that they were only ordered to capture her"

"Why not us?" asked Marilyn.

"Beats me" answered Alex.

Suddenly, Kit started to shout: "Found him! Found him!" while pulling Francis off a hole in the ground.

Alex quickly got up and helped her drag up their Captain.

"He's alive!" announced Alex, checking for pulse on Francis's neck.

"But only his clothes are burnt" noticed Kit, pointing out Francis's half burnt shirt and burnt shorts that were once pants. Then she pointed out that Francis's had red marks from his eyes to his cheeks.

"The bastard went Soulless" cheered Alex "He's got no exterior wounds, but his insides are a little damaged from the fire, nothing that he hans't been through before".

"Then let's get onboard and regroup" ordered Amelia

"Right" acknowledge Alex, picking up Francis by the shoulders "We've gotta take care of our wounds and prepare to find Alix"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" asked Marilyn, carrying Francis by the legs.

"We'll think of that later" said Amelia, hoping onboard the ship "I'm gonna get the Captain some clothes, you prepare the first-aid kit"

"Okay" replied Kit, heading for the main cabin.

* * *

One hour later, Francis woke up at the smell of over-cooked eggs, rice, and what smelled like burn fish. Along with Marilyn and Kit arguing.

"You've let the fish burn waaay to much" said Marilyn

"Soorry" apologized Kit with sarcasm "It's not my job to cook in this crew!"

"Heeh!" Are you going somewhere with that?" joked Francis, sitting up "Am I not serving my purposes as a cook for this crew"

"N-n-no, it's not that!" stammered Kit trying to correct herself "I meant that I'm not used to cook"

Francis laughed at her confusion and placed his hand on her forehead "Just joking. I think it's great that I'm not the only one that can cook"

"Although we can't eat the fish she burnt" added Marilyn.

"Yeah...*snif*" replied Kit with a sad face, showing Francis a severely burnt mackerel on a stick.

Without second thoughts, Francis took a huge bite off the fishes belly.

"Dude, that's bad for you're health!" complained Alex.

"And stomach" added Marilyn.

"But he's got a point..." said Amelia.

"He does?" replied Alex and Marilyn in shock.

"Yep" answered Francis "This fish took serious hard work to be caught, and it was only in the end that it went bad. If I were to toss it away, all the hard work that was done before would be waisted, no?"

(...)

"He's got a point there..." mumbled Alex.

"Itadakimasu!" saluted both Amelia and Kit, both eating burned fish with rice.

"We lost" admitted Marilyn, picking a fish to eat.

* * *

(a few minutes after)

"Okay, we're all set in supplies" said Francis placing a bag of wheat that he had found in a building (amongst other things) into the closet "Now we need to find a way to trace Alix"

"I can help in that situation" said Amelia from the harbour of the island, showing an object on her hand.

"Is that...?" started Francis, trying to focus on the object.

"An eternal compass that the pyromaniac that is Marine Captain Anna Cole must have left behind after it fell off her pocket " answered Amelia "And it points to an island called Island Of Redemption... but..."

"I hate these buts..." said Francis

"Kit as checked on a map in the Mayor's office. The island is located in the Calm Belt, we have no way to reach it but by Marine vessel."

"Then we steal one" said Francis, slamming his fist on the railing.

"Highly unlikely to happen" stated Alex, who was carrying some medical supplies from town.

"I second that!" supported Marilyn.

"Okay, spill it you two" ordered Francis.

"We've shown time and time again that plain soldiers are easy pickings for us, right?" asked Alex.

"Right!" confirmed Francis.

"So the higher commands are very likely to have put up a warning for all ships to either reinforce themselves or retreat from this area" continued Marilyn.

"Damn it!" cursed Francis, slamming his fist again.

"Then give me an hour" said Kit, approaching the boat from the plaza "I'll go make us some wings."

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the Tower of Redemption)

"Please enter here" said Rossa, throwing Alix off the elevator, into a large room, decorated like the meeting hall of great politicians. On the middle of the hall, there was a wide meeting table with several seats on the side and a large arm chair at the end. Every other chair were very tall office chairs.

"Glad to finally be of your acquaintance!" said a voice from the arm chair that was facing the opposite side of Alix.

"If you're going for the bad guy routine, you should at least face the one you took captive..." commented Alix, standing up while still tied with sea stone shackles.

"OH, THIS YOUTH OF TODAY AS NO MANNERS AT ALL" yelled the figure, turning his chair around. There, Waldorf was sitting, tapping his fingers on the arms while gazing at Alix with an execution look.

"... And you are?" asked Alix, not having a clue about the situation.

"The name's Waldorf, Sir Waldorf for the likes of you. I'm the head and brains of the CP 4 organization and leader of the same."

Suddenly, a voice that came from one of the other chairs (that were also turned around so they wouldn't face Alix) spoke: "Sorry to bug you, sir, but I must interject! I'm afraid that I'm the brains of CP 4" From the chair he was sitting on, came Weber.

"I know you!" shouted Alix, startling Weber "You've stayed at Loguetown's University some time ago now. They said you were a Chemistry researcher, altough you were still young!"

"Wow, to meet a fellow scholar" commented Weber, removing his bowler hat and starting to spin it around on it's hands neuroticly "But that doesn't give me the right to skip good manners: The name's Duun "Sorcerer" Weber. Glad to meet another scholar, even if it's in such conditions.

Alix couldn't manage to gather a decent response at the weirdness that surrounded her, so the next thing that happenned could have only made it worse.

"I say you and I get to know each other better..." said a voice behind Alix.

Not liking the tone of voice, Alix quickly threw a kick towards where the voice had came from, only to hit Rossa and hurt her toe, since she was made of metal. "Ooohhh, she's a fisty one" said the voice, once again.

This time, when Alix threw a second kick (with her other leg), the figure did a back flip and landed on the table, right next to Weber, startling him once more. It was then that Alix noticed that the so called "pervert" was wearing a red blindfold over his eyes.

"Are you really blind?" asked Alix, nonchalantly.

At this comment, Weber started to laugh with his awkward laugh, sending chills down Alix's spine.

"Garfgarfgarfgarf! That's the fourth person TODAY, Totashi, my good friend!" stated Weber.

"Shut up!" yelled the person called Totashi, punching the table, but causing little effect on Weber, who was still laughing.

"Now now, Totashi, that's not the way we treat our guests" said yet another voice, coming from another chair at the other side of the table. "Hello!" greeted a young woman with dark red hair, spooking the hell out of Alix "My name's Yumi, Yumi Tanaka. Hope we get along!" The weirdest part came next.

"You want a lolipop?" asked Yumi.

"Whaaaahh...?" dazed Alix, not believing that a bunch of weird people like these could be the infamous government unit known as CP 4.

"Looks like she doesn't want it..." said Yumi " Do you want it, Nana-chan?" she asked towards the turned chair at her right.

"No thanks, I just ate a while ago" answered the figure behind the chair. At the same time that she turned her chair around, the window sheets opened.

Dozens of scars covered what Alix thought that was the pretty face of a young woman. She looked like only a year older than her. The sudden brightness of the room that reflected the scars of the one known as Nanami had even scared Weber.

"Please restrain yourself from doing that Rossa!" complained Weber, whiping the sweat of his face with a scarf, talking towards the android that had just opened the windows to let the sunlight in.

"What?" asked Nanami "I have no problem in showing my scars to other people, so why does everyone here make such a fuss about it?" she asked, clueless at the feeling she was letting out towards the entire room.

"And people call you weird, hein, Totashi old-chap?" said Weber.

"People call him wierd because he refuses to stop wearing that red colored blindfold. I told him that a white one would be less threatning" said Yumi.

"I concur!" said Rossa, taking her place right at Waldorf's left.

"Hey!" complained Totashi " I might not be able to see, but I can hear all of you perfectly!"

"Then you wouldn't mind me doing this..." said Nanami, jumping onto the table and spinning Totashi around like they were playing blind man's bluff. When she was done, Totashi fell off the table.

"Enough!" yelled Waldorf, slamming his fists onto the table, time is the essence here!"

"Can I at least know what are the charges to cause you guys to drag me here?" asked Alix "Besides the being a pirate thingy..." she added.

"Yes..." started Waldorf, now that all other members of the CP 4 had quieted down and sat in their seats "I'm giving you the chance of revealing me the whereabouts of a certain person."

"Who?"

"Professor Galagan, History teacher at the University of Loguetown and former Head Researcher of the Forgotten History Society" announced Waldorf, rising from his chair and heading towards Alix in his pinguin manner.

"You lost me at the seconf part, I only know professor Galagan when he taught me history, not for any hidden group!" said Alix "And do you know that you walk like a pinguin?"

At this last remark, all members (except Rossa) started laughing and giggling.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Waldorf, silencing the room and causing all members to sit straight on their chairs. "Do you have any leads on where he is?"

"No..." answered Alix.

"... I don't believe you..." said Waldorf "So I'm ordering that you are to be questioned" he blankly replied, sitting back on his arm chair, grabbing a piece of paper and starting to write.

"WHAT?" yelled Alix, still left on the sitting position she was left on when entering the room.

* * *

(Meanwhile, at Whiskey Peak)

"It's done!" stated Kit, pulling her working goggles up to her hair and putting down her work hammer.

"I gotta say Miss Inventor..." started Marilyn "When you first told me about this device, I had doubts, but now... I think we can do it" she concluded, giving Kit a high five.

"It's a dinghy, equiped with three hang glider, a pedal powered engine and a tail rudder" said Francis "How is this thing supposed to even take off?".

His answer came in the shape of Kit pointing towards the highest cliff of the island "And guess who's doing the pushing?"

"I should have kept my mouth shut!" commented Francis, facepalming himself.

"Yes, you should have" said Alex.

Under Kit's orders, Francis and Alex (ordered by Marilyn for standing around laughing) started pulling and pushing the flying machine using a made-up cartwheel, while the girls were allowed to ride on the dinghy. The Legacy, their ship, was being kept inside a hidden port thay had found, kept safe from bad weather and bystanders.

From where she was seated, Amelia turned around and faced the sun that was about to go down. "Don't worry, were coming!" she whispered.

"Did you say something?" asked Marilyn.

"Oh, nothing. Just my alone talk, that's all..." she replied quickly.

"HUSH!" ordered Kit, hitting Francis slightly on the head with her sword holster, making him push the cart faster.

* * *

_**My thanks go to: **_**PhoenixofProcella**_**; **_**Dandy Wonderous;**** TimesUnfettredImaginationBomb**** and ****Allycat18**_**. I love you guys, take care.**_

_**Other thanks go to the people who suggested the antagonists, I thank them!**_

_**Please vote on my poll, It's just four mouse clicks away, please?**_

**_NEXT CHAPTER: ALL HANDS ON DECK!_**

**_I swear to everyone that all battles will be awesome. I've even given the names, soo, what do you think?_**


	13. All Hands on Deck

**Francis "Picture it as you will" cover album – Picture 11**

**Cover page title**: _"Crew's quarters 2"_

_"It's Alex's room's turn this week. As soon as you enter the door, we see Alex at our left, sitting on a small square desk, filled with ink bottles and notes, spreaded through the table. His bed sheets are personalized, filled with designs of rifles and pistols. At the bed's left, his nightstand contains an opened rifle cleaning kit. On the wall right in front of the door, there's a small dresser with a mirror. The top of the desk is packed with Medicin books, as well as the two shelves that are above it. On the wall of the right, a part of it is cushioned as well as a part of the floor, a small space in his room reserved for warm up physical warm-up exercises. On top of this cushioned work-out station, there's a pull-up beam for extra work-out. "Call me if you need a medical prescription..." says Alex, sending us off with a goodbye."_

_

* * *

_

_**CHAPTER TWELVE - ALL HANDS ON DECK!**_

_**

* * *

**_

(At the highest cliff of Cactus Island)

"Everyone set?" asked Kit, putting on her goggles and holding the rudder of the made-up aircraft.

"Ready as we'll ever be!" said Alex, seated on his position on the pedals.

"Hang glider wing is A-okay!" said Francis, checking the support wings.

"What about our direction? Do you have the Eternal Compass we took from the Marine?" asked Amelia.

"Check!" replied Marilyn, holding the device that was similar to an hourglass, with a steel plate that said Redemption Island.

"Then let's GOOOO!" shouted Kit, pulling a lever and releasing the brakes.

Their "runway" was a 330 feet drop that ended on a free-fall ramp towards the ocean. From there on, it was a 400 foot drop down the cliff.

"At least the weather's proper for flight" saud Amelia, regarding the bright moon that light up the sky.

In queue, the sky filled itself with dark clouds and strong winds were felt everywhere. But the aircraft was now in motion and there was no stopping it now. Marilyn brought up an oil lamp and light it, giving light to the craft.

"Ignore the wind" conforted Kit "At this rate, it will help us get there in two hours!"

"Good" said Francis "Now let's go get our Historian back!"

"Aaannnnd we're OFF!" stated Marilyn the moment the jumped off the cliff. Using her navigational capabilities, Kit diverted the ship from the initial free-fall into one of the air currents, launching the ship into the night sky.

* * *

(Two hours later: at the Tower of redemption)

"I'm going to ask you again..." said Waldorf from his seat "Where is Professor Galagan?"

"I d-d-don't k-kn-know *snif* Aaauauuu!" cried Alix. Her lip was busted and her right eye was all bruised. Her abdomen was also bruised in four visible spots and her left leg showed several bloodied slashes. Rossa was holding her by one of her pigtails.

"Fine, proceed Rossa!" ordered Waldorf.

"Understood!" complied Rossa, lifting Alix in the air. With a heavy toss, the historian was thrown against the wall, leaving a large crack from the impact. On the fall, a loud cracking noise indicated that at least two of her ribs had been busted.

"A-a-a-auu-uu!" cried Alix while falling on the ground.

"If she knows where he is" started Totashi "she's not letting it out that easily".

"I'm starting to have my doubts that she knows his whereabouts..." said Yumi, still tasting her lolipop "What do we do with her?"

"I'm afraid that we'll do the same as the other student's we've captured" answered Weber, still spinning his hat on his hands.

"MY TURN!MY TURN!" yelled Nanami.

"Be quiet!" ordered Waldorf "I think that she might have other uses"

"Like what?" asked Totashi.

"Obutsu and Anna failed to bring down the rest of her crewmates. I think that we can use this child to bring them to us. WE capture them and gain even more prestige towards the CP 4." he answered.

"I like that idea!" said Nanami, all excited.

"I spot a challenge!" said Weber.

"I spy a fight..." said Yumi.

"I spy prey!" said Totashi, putting out his tongue in an excentric manner.

"I detect danger" said Rossa bluntly.

Suddenly, a Marine soldier inrrupted through the elevator door, screaming dor help:

"Two ships that were located at the docks have just exploded!" he said.

"Are we under attack?" asked Waldorf.

"We don't know, the ship just exploded without reason and the keeps haven't detected any enemy ship approaching the Island."

"Then expect enemy units to breach throught other points and entrances of the Island." warned Waldorf.

"Should we move towards our levels of the tower?" asked Totashi.

"That is non advised..." said Rossa, adjusting her glasses.

"Why not?" asked Yumi.

"My inner radar has shown that an Unidentified Flying Object is approaching the vicinities of the Island" informed the android.

"An UFO?" questioned Nanami "That's super cool"

"I'm afraid that I have a small guess about what that "Object" might be" said Weber.

"It must be an hot air ballon!" said Totashi "They'll enter through the side of the tower, avoid all Marine forces and fight us head-to-head."

"A nice plan indeed" commented Waldorf "Prepare for an invasion!"

* * *

(Meanwhile, in mid air, near the shore of the Island of Redemption)

"Good job with those fire grenades!" said Francis.

"Thanks!We should be there in about two minutes" announced Kit, yelling due to the intense sound made by the wind "Does everyone remember the plane?"

"Crash in, fight, rescue and get out... did I miss something?" asked Alex, peddaling like crazy.

"Getting off the Island!" said Marilyn.

"I guess we will have to commandear a stolen Marine vessel" answered Kit.

"Sounds like a plan" said Amelia, having a hard time keeping her hair of her face.

"We're directly above the Island" announced Kit "One more minute and we'll reach the target"

"Let's hope she is still okay!" wished Marilyn.

"She better be!" threatened Alex.

"Do we have any idea about who is inside the tower?" asked Marilyn.

"Nope" answered Amelia "The Marine I took the Eternal Compass from wasn't in such a revelatory mood!"

"But it has to be a special squad force, for even Obutsu and Anna to fear their actions..." said Alex.

Suddenly, the entire aircraft shook and started to lift more into the air.

"Wow! We just gained ten meters of altitude! Forget crashing with a wall, we'll attack directly the roof!" proclaimed Kit.

"But that could only happen if we lost weight, like..." guessed Marilyn " 200 pounds?"

"That's because someone just went overboard..." said Amelia in her calm tone of voice.

Marilyn's and Kit's eyes quickly turned to Alex, fearing that the "hammer" might have fallen.

"HEY! NOT ME!" he yelled in response.

Suddenly, the words "RECKLESS" literally falling onto Alex's, Marilyn's and Kit's heads.

"I'm coming Alix!" yelled Francis, nosediving directly onto the roof of the Tower of Redemption.

* * *

"Heh?"

"What's the matter Totashi-kun?" asked Yumi.

"I think I heard something from above" he answered facing his blindfolded head up.

"Maybe it's an angel!" said Nanami, spinning around in the middle of the room, hanging a fake aureole above her head.

"Now that would be a sight to see!" commented Weber.

Out of nowhere, half the roof of collapsed and a shadowy figure crashed into the room.

"_**SOARING ELBOW BUSTER!**_" *BOOOOOOM*

When the dust finally settled, a large hole on the ground that lead to the lower floors had replaced Nanami and the place that she was standing.

_"_Where is Nana-chan?" asked Yumi.

"I think she's down that hole..." said Weber, kneeling over the hole "It appears to go all the way to the basement"

"All eight floors?" asked Totashi.

"Facial Recognition completed..." said Rossa, adjusting her glasses "Intruder appears to be Francis "Strong Fist" Wolfang, captain of recently founded pirate crew, Soaring Fang Pirates, official cook of the same crew and holder of a forty one million bounty."

Then out from the roof, a bullet was fired directly agaisnt the chest of Rossa, knocking her down. Immediately after, the other half of the roof fell down, along with the flying aparatus, covering the room in dust for the second time.

"That idiot, he went up ahead without even considering the opponents" said Alex's voice from the middle of the dust "Even made me shoot a lady!"

"Stop crying and let's get to work, slacky!" said Marilyn's voice.

"So these are the Soaring Fang Pirates!" stated Totashi as Amelia, Alex, Kit and Marilyn came out of the smoke.

"Alix!" they shouted, finally setting eyes on their comrade.

"Guys! You came for me..." she cried, her face still battered and with what appeared to be a broken left arm.

"Who did that to you?" asked Alex, rifle at chest.

"Me, and the one behind you" answered Waldorf, never leaving his seat since Francis's crash.

When Alex looked back, the figure of Rossa (with a small dent on the place where the bullet had hit) was about to knock Alex with a full punch.

"I'll have none of that!" yelled Marilyn, and with a full swing of her hammer, she clubbed Rossa agaisnt the wall. After the crash the left side of her face, torn off from the impact, was showing a red bulb for an eye and cables and metal underneath the skin.

"What on earth is that thing?"

"Looks like an android or a cyborg..." said Kit "My kind of expertice"

"Sorry" said Yumi "But I'm afraid I'll be your opponent... Duun, would you be so kind and settle the arrangements?"

"Of course" he replied. Weber then pressed an hidden switch beneath the table, and out of nowhere, a secret trap door opened beneath Kit and she fell down to the darkness. Yumi immediately jumped into the air and followed her into their battlefield.

"I'm afraid that Yumi is always this reckless" said Waldorf, finally lifting from his chair "She's as hyperactive as Nanami, but not as powerfull of course..."

"Who?" asked Amelia.

"A girl that Francis knocked away with him into the lower floors when he crashed in" answered Alix, on the corner of the room, near the table.

Looking at a opportunity, Alex quickly made a fast sprint towards Alex. Althought, before he could reach her, Weber pulled out a small glass sphere and threw it at Alex's path. On impact, a red flash temporarily blinded, making him trip over and smash agaisnt the wall.

"Metal Magnesium, my dear lad" said Weber "Isolated in another small sphere inside the larger one, which contains water. On contact with one another, the reaction creates a flash capable of blinding a person. Fortunatelly for you, this is a smaller concentrantion." Weber then placed his right hand underneath the table and pulled another secret switch, opening a trap door on the wall that Alex had crashed against, dropping him in. Weber lifted from his chair and quickly followed.

On the room now, only Amelia, Marilyn, Totashi, Rossa, Alix and Waldorf remained. Seeing his number of subordinates lowering, Waldorf quickly picked up the bruised and beaten Alix, pulled up a derringer pistol from his sleeve and pointed it at Alix's head.

"Move, and I wont be responsible for my acts" he threathned.

"You murderess fu..." started Marilyn, but quickly interrupted by a flying dagger that flew her way. On the nick of time, Amelia tackled Marilyn into the ground.

"Thanks" said Marilyn on the ground with Amelia now standing up and facing the one who threw the dagger: Totashi.

"I'm seeing that facing you will be a clash!" he joked, moving his hand towards the bottom of the table, going for his "switch".

"No!" said Amelia raising her hand "I prefer if we could take the elelavator, calmly to the battlefield".

Totashi looked at the gesturing that Amelia was doing with her hands: one was raised in a stop signal and the other making sure that her skirt didn't fly up. Knowing this Totashi complied with a devious smile "Sure, miss Pure. We don't want those fragile legs to get exposen, don't we?" And with a large leap, Totashi landed next to the picture of Waldorf that existed in that room and opened the elevator door "After you..." he taunted, leading Amelia into a lower floor.

Now on the floor, there was only MArilyn, Rossa, Waldorf and Alix.

"If you excuse me now" said Waldorf, pulling Alix as a shield and moving towards the lift "I've got a boat to catch off this island"

"Oh no you don...UUUFF!" started Marilyn, but then Rossa delivered her a left hook and knocked her down.

"You have been ordered to cease living" said Rossa with Marilyn at her feet and her hammer a few inches away "Please comply in an orderly fashion"

"Have a nice time, my dear." bid Waldorf farewell as he entered the elevator while pointing the gun at Alix's head.

"ALIX!" cried Marilyn, lying on her belly, stretching her arm to reach her.

*tunk* the door shut.

"Any last words?" asked the android, preparing to punch the shipwright on the skull.

"Yeah" said Marilyn, going for her hammer "I'm ordering CP 4 to cease to exist"

"Request denied" she answered.

As the android was about to crush Marilyn's skull, she rolled out of the way and grabbed her hammer. With a mighty swing, Marilyn hit Rossa on the left side of her chest, sending her flying agaisnt a nearby drawer, instantly crushing it.

"Orders: Termination of Invading Pirate Group" said Rossa as she rose from the shattered wooden boards that were once a dresser.

"Bring it" replied Marilyn, wiggling her right index finger "I'll turn you into a pile of scrap heap!"

* * *

_**My thanks go to: **_**PhoenixofProcella**_**; **_**Dandy Wonderous;**** TimesUnfettredImaginationBomb**** and ****Allycat18**_**. I love you guys, take care.**_

_**Other thanks go to the people who suggested the antagonists, I thank them!**_

_**Please vote on my poll, It's just four mouse clicks away, please?**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: MECHANIC VS MECHANICAL**_

_**Okay people, I'm running out of antagonists. All the ones that we're already given aren't going to appear on the next arc, SO GET TO WORK, NOW! LORD VADER COMMNADS THEE!**_

_**I can also receive cover pages (request or even one's that already made).  
**_

_**Adeus pessoal, até à próxima :D.  
**_


	14. Mechanic vs Mechanical

**Francis "Picture it as you will" cover album – Picture 12**

**Cover page title**: _"Crew's quarters 3"_

_"It's time we leave the boys dorms and enter the girl's departement. *breathes deeply standing besides Amelia's door room* Here we go!._

_Has we enter the room, we notice how dedicated and paixonate Amelia is with music. The first thing is that all the furniture seems victorian style based. At the left of the door, the walll is filled with instruments supported on the wall. Beneath them, a small writing desk and matching chair, filled with some blanks and scribbled musical papers. The bed is also victorian, and the wall that which is placed agaisnt it has two paintings: a rising mourning sun and an evening setting sun. On the wall behind the bed, the wall had a drawing board that contains a half composed tune. At the wall of the right, there's an armoire and a dresser, also victorian style. at the middle of the room, there's a tripod that's holding an open music book. And we leave, because Amelia as entered the room and is now pulling my ear to get the hell out! *ouch**ouch*"_

_

* * *

_

**_CHAPTER THIRTEEN - MECHANIC VS MECHANICAL_**

_

* * *

_

_(At the top floor of the Tower of Redemption)_

"Stop moving so I can hit you!" yelled Marilyn, throwing a punch at Rossa, who dodged for the seventh time in a row.

"Allowing the unauthorized assailant to freely hit this unit doens't exist with my list of orders" replied Rossa.

"You have a list of things you can do?"

"Yes, and exchanging words with a target isn't one of them" said Rossa, going on the offensive. With a powerfull sprint, Rossa appeared before Marilyn in a flash, and if the shipwright hadn't gone by her instincts and dodge towards her left, avoiding the bone-crushing punch of Rossa. When Marilyn looked back, she saw that another hole on the floor had been made.

"What an absurd strength! How much can you lift?"

"That kind of information isn't available for prisioners" said Rossa, delivering another punch, while Marilyn skipped back, letting her only punch air. "Please, stand still so I can hit you"

"Yeah, right..." replied Marilyn, grasping her hammer tight as Rossa was about to make another charge.

As Marilyn swung her hammer, Rossa triggered the brakes, letting the large hammer pass by mere inches of her face, something almost no normal human being could do.

"So you also have great reflexes, hein?" asked Marilyn, going for another swing

"Affirmative, but compliments won't let you survive judgement" replied Rossa. In a flash, she delivered a quick, but painful jab on Marilyn's ribcage, sending rolling on the floor and her hammer flying onto the other end of the room.

"Now that that utensil as left" said Rossa, walking towards the fallen pirate "Proper punishment can be applied".

"Like hell it will!" said Marilyn, doing a double handstand and going for a leg sweep. When her leg connected with the side of Rossa's thorax, a large clung sound was heard.

"OWOWOWOW" cried Marilyn, hanging on to her left leg.

"It's obvious that you've just found that I have metal instead meat, and cables instead of bone. But it seems that you've kept yourself from breaking that leg".

Lightning started to strike outside. Rain started to fall, and water started entering the room through the holes on the ceiling that the Soaring Fangs had made on their arrival. Rossa then picks Marilyn by her injured leg and tossed her against one of the last support beams that held what was left of the roof. When she looked up, Rossa's eye's were red.

"Scanning complete" said Rossa, her eyes turning back into their normal colour "Two shattered ribs and an injured left leg. Continue with extermination." she said raising her right fist.

Before Rossa could punch Marilyn into the floor, she dodged again, rolling away, using whatever stamina she could master, and then getting up quickly and delivering a high kick on Rossa's neck.

"How do you like me noooo... What the?" she said, looking at Rossa's figure.

The android's head was now backwards, and part of her neck "flesh" had come off, exposing the cold, silver metal underneath.

"Extermination has now been given a level 5 of urgency." said Rossa, twisting her head back to normal "Extermination must occur in the next five minutes before self-destruction can occur!"

"SELF WHAT?" yelled Marilyn.

"It's a self-destruction code that activates within my unit's system when noticeable damage has occured" replied Rossa "I-i-i-i mean, reply not authorized" she quickly corrected.

Marilyn noticed the change of attitude in the mechanical android "Could it be?" she asked herself.

"Perish!" said Rossa, throwing a strong punch, only to hit the floor, ten feet away from Marilyn. "Targeting error...sshhsh" she said.

"I guess my kick screwed up her systems!" said Marilyn to herself "Now's my chance to get rid of this walking talking metal menace"

"Don't think so" said Rossa, driving her leg onto Marily'ns gut.

Down to her knees again, Marilyn started to spit blood from her mouth.

"I thought that you're targeting system was busted..." stated Marilyn

"You are both correct and incorrect" said Rossa "It WAS busted, but my systems include a self-repairing system that brings energy from systems that aren't needed in battle to reactivate and repair those that were damaged."

"Aren't you revealing too much information for a mechanical being who has a confidencial information lock-up system?" asked Marilyn.

Rossa made quite the shocked face when she realized what she had just said "That's non-relevant intel..." she excused.

"Then let's see if you talk after this... _**Bower!**_" With brute strength, Marilyn drove her hand into the right side of Rossa's neck.

The force of the punch was powerful enough to make Rossa lose her balance again.

"Looks like I've trashed your systems again" said Marilyn.

"Yes, I-I-I-I mean NO!" replied Rossa, again, trying to cover up a mistake once again.

"Then that means that I know your secret!" said Marilyn, her eyes glowing in a threatning colour "I know how your systems works"

* * *

"Stop dragging your feet!" ordered Waldorf at Alix, who was tied up on her arms and feet, while he dragged her out of the Tower of Redemption and towards a column of horse powered carriages (including a stell armored prisioner carriage), guarded by Marine escorts. It was raining like hell and every Marine was wearing raincoats.

"Put her in the cage!" bossed Waldorf at the Marine that was guarding the prisioner transport carriage "We leave NOW!"

"Yes, sir!" saluted and proceeded the Marine soldier. "Get in there!" said the Marine, shoving Alix into the carriage.

"Ouch! Watch it, you son of a ..." started Alix, but the Marine interrupted by slamming his rifle handle against the cage.

"Shut it, girls you're age shouldn't curse!" he said.

"I'M 19 YEARS OLD YOU IGNORANT..."

"Shut it!" ordered the Marine, slamming the rifle against Alix's forehead "Now go to sleep, we'll be leaving this Island soon."

"Curses!" yelled Waldorf "Would you baffons hurry it up? This tower will explode in about three minutes!"

"But what will happen to the remaining CP 4 members inside the tower?" asked a Marine on horse that was to escort the carriages through the surrounding woods.

"I guess I'll have to find another group of idiotic younglings that will fight for the strangest of things" replied Waldorf with disdain "Now let's go!"

"Yes, sir" acknowledged the Marine driving the carriage"YA!" and they made their way to the harbour.

Inside the steel carriage, Alix overheard every word: "Everyone *snif*, I hope you come"

* * *

(Back on the top floor)

"_**Larboard**_, _**Starboard**_, aaaannnd... **_Forecastle_**!" with a three punch combination on Rossa's hips and front of the neck, she was down for the second time.

"Repairing complete!" said Rossa, lifting herself up from the floor, althought with bumps here and there, assuming a fighting stance.

"You see..." started Marilyn, straightening her bandana and glasses "When you shut down some systems to reinforce the battle specific ones, your own system takes it's time to adjust, taking out some of your reflexes..."

"Cease to exist!" yelled Rossa, throwing another punch, only this time, much slower, giving Marilyn time to jump away.

"Also..." she continued after landing on ger feet "Your body is made to finish things quickly, but you didn't count with me being this tough, soooo, you've wasted more than half of you're entire battery supply"

Rossa had now given up on attacking. She was just standing there, listening.

"You've given up?" asked Marilyn "I didn't knew you could do that...!"

"I can't"

"Then why are you?"

"Because I can now"

"How the hell does that work?" asked Marilyn, starting to be the one who is confused.

Rossa then opened her chest plate, which was the belly part of her uniform. There, lied a timer that said 02:34...02:33...02:31...

"I guess I have time..." said Rossa, closing the chest plate.

"To what?"

"To tell you my story" answered Rossa, not leaving her spot.

"You have a bomb on you and you expect to me to stay here and die?"

"No... I'm the one who's gonna die!"

* * *

**_TAN~TAN~TAAAAA~~NN~~_**

* * *

"You were HUMAN?" yelled Marilyn in disbelief, one minute later.

"Yes, I was once a 32 year old maid. I served at Marineford, before my death that is..."

"How did all of that happened?"

"I died when a prisioner breakout happened at the docks where I worked. Several men that were supposed to be taken to the execution stand were able to break their chains and unleash hell on the town for a few hours... Including killing several people..."

"And so did you..."

"Yes. Then, something happened,"

"What?"

"The bodies of the adults that died and had lost their entire families that, like me, were used in a secret experiment."

"Androids!" stated Marilyn.

"They were called Super-Marines" corrected Rossa "And there was a full batallion created from the dead bodies of that day" Suddenly, blood started to come from Rossa's mouth. "Looks like I've passed the two minutes time mark!"

"Irony...right?" stated Marilyn, grabbing her hammer and putting it away.

"What irony?"

"That you've been an android for soo long, and only at your last minutes alive is when you're human." answered Marilyn.

"Oh, I guess so, yes." replied Rossa "76 seconds remaining."

"Anything I can do?"

"Nope, the bomb is sealed within my own robotic insides. But you now what?"

"What?" complied Marilyn.

"It hurts!" she said "It didn't hurt before, but now, ... it hurts a lot!"

"They say it's the pain that makes you human" said Marilyn, sitting and crossing her legs on the floor and lowering her head.

"..."

"..."

"... I'm not going to do it..." said Rossa.

"Do what?" asked Marilyn, raising her head and adjusting her glasses.

"Kill everyone! I can use what's left of my Power Cells and implode!" Rossas eyes went static and her hands were typing in the air.

"Won't that cause a bigger explosion?"

"The regular bomb I have would evaporate the tower. If I use the correct amount of power and clash it, I'll create a similar explosion at the same time, only using an opposite reaction."

"How's that?"

"The first would explode" answered Rossa "The second will implode, consuming the explosion of the first before it's spreads. So I just need to..."

"You don't need to explain" interrupted Marilyn "I believe in your plan. And thank you"

"You gave me the power to be human again. I thank you."

* * *

(twenty seconds remaining)

"So you're going to toss yourself from the tower?" asled Marilyn at Rossa. Both of them were at the roof of the tower.

"Yes, the explosion on the floor could destabilize the tower and bring it down."

It was still raining as hell.

"So, goodbye, right?" asked Marilyn.

"Yes" replied Rossa "I hope you find your friend"

"Thanks" replied Marilyn, jumping back onto inside the tower. At the same time, Rossa used her strength and jumped as far away as she could from the tower. "Thanks Rossa"

On the outside, a loud, but distant explosion was heard for only a second before it stopped.

* * *

**_I may be flesh_**

**_you may be steel,_**

**_there's always a heart_**

**_in every one of us._**

**_It can be hidden_**

**_all the way inside,_**

**_but it can't be severed_**

**_no matter how hard they try._**

* * *

_**My thanks go to: **_**PhoenixofProcella**_**; **_**Dandy Wonderous;**** TimesUnfettredImaginationBomb**** and ****Allycat18**_**. I love you guys, take care.**_

_**Other thanks go to the people who suggested the antagonists, I thank them!**_

_**Please vote on my poll, It's just four mouse clicks away, please?**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BURNING WOUNDS THAT NEVER HEAL!**_

_**Check out my devianart and OnePieceFanFictionWikia at my profile. The links are right there, so tell me what you think, please?**_

_**Sayonara!  
**_


	15. The Burning Wounds That Never Heal

**Francis "Picture it as you will" cover album – Picture 13**

**Cover page title**:_"Crew's quarters 4"_

_Okay, we barely made it out of Amelia's room alive, but now that we've started this tour, we have to finish it. So today we visit the room of ship's inventor and navegator, Kit._

_As we enter the room, the first thing that draws our attention, are the gadgets that fill the desk at the left of the entrance and the numerous tools lying around on the floor. In the desk, there's a gadget labeled as a "Energy Vacuum", and it resembles a crystal ball connected to a large battery by electric cables. Also, there's a wooden stool beneath the desk. On the left side, the bed is a wall bed, which is incorporated into the wooden wall. Last, on the wall of the right, there's a large armoir, and right next to it, four large wooden crates filled with scrap metal, utensils and metal sheets. And that concludes the tour for this bedroom. Now let's get out of here before Kit get's back and thinks we were messing with some of her stuff...yikes!"_

_

* * *

_

_**NEXT CHAPTER - THE BURNING WOUNDS THAT NEVER HEAL!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"What was that explosion?" asked the Marine driving the front carriage.

"Look out! Keep the horses under control!" warned one the Marines riding alongside the carriages.

"I got them... what was that?" asked the Marine driving.

"Should we stop, sir Waldorf, sir?"

"NO!" ordered Waldorf from inside the first carriage "Keep moving and protect and maintain vigilance over the prisioner carriage. The target must arrive at the harbor" he answered.

"Yes, sir!" and they proceeded with the voyage.

The Marine driving the prisioner carriage opened the metal window to the inside of the cell "Look little girl, look's like your friends just had their last breath's, AHAHAH!"

"Shut it!" cried Alix, kicking the wall of the cell.

"She really can't see that her little friends are dead..." said the other Marine riding shotgun.

"*snif* dead...?"

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!"

* * *

"Where am I?" asked Kit, picking herself up from the floor.

"You're in level 4 of the Tower of Redemption" informed a voice "You're in my room."

"And who might you be?" asked Kit towards the shadows.

From the dark corner of the room she spoke "Yumi Tanaka, Acupuncture Torture Specialist of CP 4, at your service!"

"Torture Specialist?"

"Yes, didn't you knew? There's a reason why CP 4 is so feared... Each member of our group is highly capable of retrieving intel from an individual using a specfic type of torture."

"So if your's acupuncture, you must use needles to cause pain on a person by hitting their nervous system"

"Very perceptive..., for someone who's a navigator and not a doctor"

"Don't try to insult me by judging my job amongst our crew. Each of us does what they do best!"

"So that means that the Android was _force_"

"Correct again! Rossa is often used to break and shatter bones. As for the rest of the group, I don't mind telling you, since you won't survive this: Totashi is a Blade Torture Expert, Weber is a Chemical Torture Expert and last, we have the number one member of our party, Nanami, known as the Hell Torture Expert"

"Is that so..."

"So as you can see, your captain is as good as dead from the moment he decided to go for Nanami-san!"

"I seriously doubt that Francis was even aiming at someone when he crashed down the roof..." said Kit to herself.

"Defende yourself!" said Yumi, quickly pulling out a small metal rod from beneath her skirt and extending it "Draw your weapon"

"Fine!" replied Kit, drawing her cutlass "I'll finish this quick and get back Alix"

Both women clashed their respective weapons in the middle of the room. Yumi immediately felt the heat stress from Kit's Kaen Ken.

"I see your nickname of "Blaze" is accurate, thus, confirming our intel"

"That's right!" replied Kit "You play the game with me, and your playing with heat!" she charged at Yumi, and with a wide swipe of her blade, which Yumi had to avoid, the armoir behind Yumi exploded on contact.

"I also know what you're trying to achieve..." said Yumi, landing on her feet "The same as your captain..."

"What are you talkin about?" yelled Kit, her hair starting to turn more and more red/orange.

"Is it accurate for me to say, and I quote from the report I've been given: "We've confirmed that along with Francis Wolfang, Captain of the pirate crew Soaring Fang Pirates, Marco Dente, Wanted Gunfighter in the Grand Line, and Mariana Hyato, Wanted Thief in the Grand Line, the woman named Kit "Blaze" Tounshira, Navigator for the pirate crew Soaring Fang Pirates, is also confirmed to be a container of the ability named as "Souless Mode". According to recent intel, the first three names on this paper have been able to "unlock" and use this power. It's confirmed that the last hasn't been able to gain her so called powers yet."

"Isn't that pretty long for you to have memorized?" asked Kit, sweatdropping.

"It's a need to know basis when your job is to gather information" replied Yumi "Now tell me, am I right, or am I right?"

"*humf* Who cares what you guys know about me? Is if you can beat me what matters!"

"Yes,... about that..." started Yumi, making an open hand gesture at Kit "It's being taken care off..."

Suddenly, Kit started to fell a stingy sensation on her shoulders and hips, making her fall to her knees.

"What are these?" asked Kit, looking at her shoulder, where thin metal needles were carved right through her clothing.

"Didn't you know? When used in other ways than medical purposes, these needles can reach your inner muscles and completely clog all blood flow..."

"I see that..." said Kit, her arms and legs starting to go numb.

"And now for the killing blow." replied Yumi, starting to spin her staff on her both hands and then holding it like a spear "**_Heart Stopper_**!" and aiming it right at Kit's heart.

The moment the staff was about to hit Kit, the last disappeared into thin air and the staff passed right through the place where Kit's torso was.

"What is this...?" yelled Yumi, starting to sweep the room in an attempt to find her opponent.

"Right here!" said severeal voices behind Yumi.

When Yumi turned around, there wans't just one, two or three, but five Kit's looking at her.

"How the heck?" cried Yumi, looking at Kit's clones.

"Who's the ignorant now, hein?" teased Kit(s).

"Are you a Devil Fruit user?" hissed Yumi.

"Ah~~... no." they answered in unison.

"Then what are those... THINGS!"

"They are us. And we are they. Chichichichichi!" they laughed.

"Stop laughing!" ordered Yumi, throwing some needles at the nearest Kit. The so called "clone" dozed off into thin air. "What was that?"

"Well, looks like the cat's out of the bag... Time for me to attack!" With this said, the four remaining Kit clones charged at Yumi, swords at wrist.

Before Yumi could brace for impact, one Kit was swinging her sword at her. But at the moment the sword was about to hit, the clone disappeared and blocked Yumi's line of sight, allowing Kit to take a swip of her sword on Yumi's right hip.

"Gotcha!"

"You bitch!" yelled Yumi, grabbing her right thigh "What the hell were those?"

"Simple mirages my dear. The fact that you're room has six opened windows at a time like this" said Kit, poiting out the six windows where larges drafts of wind were entering the room. "The heat that comes out of my cutlass reacts with the cold air from the storm outside, making the air particles around me to refract and cause duplicates of me."

"That's going to leave a bruise" said Yumi to herself, relieving pressure off her wound "and so is this!" Out of nowhere, Yumi jabbed her staff directly at Kit's chest, letting her gasp for air on the floor "**_Deep Breath_**!"

"I thought I got you!"

"You're right" announced Yumi, showing her wounded zone, now completely healed. "You thought! And that's enough for you to loose your focus, you know?"

"A Devil Fruit user?"

"Aren't we getting smarter!" commented Yumi "Naoru Naoru no Mi"

"Damm it" cursed Kit "A healing Fruit"

"That's right. In exchange of a little energy waste..." lied Yumi "All wounds done to my body are completely healed" In a flick of an eye, Yumi drove her staff onto Kit's stomach.

A second after being hit, Kit was able to strike Yumi's right arm. The wound quickly healed, seconds after being cut.

"Try all you can, but my power will still be in effect... any wounds are healed and I escape unscratched"

"Then I'll keep trying!" yelled Kit, clashing her sword with Yumi's staff.

"Pathetic little kid" teased Yumi.

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU!" yelled Kit, clashing again. Her hair colour starting to turn into more brighter tones of red. In her anger, Kit jumped at Yumi and attempted to slice her staff with full force.

This time, the impact of the clash was stronger and Yumi was sent towards the opposite wall with her bare feet digging on the rock floor.

"What the hell was that?" thought Yumi "Her strength suddenly spyked!" She then looked at Kit.

Kit's hair tips where starting to rise. Inside her mind, a lot was happening:

* * *

(Inside Kit's mind)

"Where am I?" questioned Kit. The area was entirely blank, leaving her standing in the middle of nothing.

"Inside your brain..." said a male voice behind her. When Kit looked back, there was Alix and Francis, standing and looking a her.

"What's up?" asked Kit.

"What are you two doing in my brain then?"

"WE aren't here" replied Francis "You simply created two figures to provide answers that had been locked and lost on the dephts of your mind..."

"Soulless Mode?" gasped Kit.

"Yep" replied Alix "It seems that sometime in your childhood, you've heard about it but didn't bothered to remember"

"You don't need to put it that way..." pouted Kit.

"Let us explain it then" said Francis.

"Can't it wait?" asked Kit "I'm in the middle of a fight right now..."

"Don't worry" replied Alix "Since this is happening in the brain, this moment is only taking three seconds to happen in real life."

"Speak then" asked Kit.

"Very well..." started Francis "The phase of unlocking this ability happens when you suffer a great mental crash, combined with the perfect conditions of both metal fitness and physical prowess. In this case, it happened because you are seeing yourself unnable to defeat your opponent"

"But why?" asked Kit.

"We, and when I say we, I mean you, you and you... Is that the fact that you've been trying to achieve this battle mode before today has drained a part of your energy." cleared out Alix.

"So... Can I use it now?"

"Hmmmm..." pondered Francis, scratching his chin "...No"

"Whaaa...?" jawdropped Kit.

"You're still not ready" said Francis, suddenly hoding Kit's _Kaen Ken_.

"Whaaaattt!" repetead Kit, this time, getting even angrier.

"Don't worry" said Alex "One of the other's will show up and beat her up for you"

*click*

* * *

(Back to reality)

Yumi had made a turn around Kit and was about to strike her from behind "Look alive little kid... **_Heart Stopper_**"

The moment Yumi's staff was about to hit Kit's back, she turned aside, her eyes completely white and her freckles were know large red dots on her face. And with a wide sweep of her sword, which was now completely on fire and with the number five in it, Yumi was launched agaisnt the wall, leaving a flame trail behind.

"I CAN DEFEAT HER BY MYSELF!" yelled Kit, now achieving Soulless Mode.

"Shut up you devil!" yelled Yumi, climbing out of the rubble and throwing three needles at Kit. The needles melted as Kit sweeped her sword past them. "She really is a devil!" cried Yumi "But let's see you resist this" she said, pressing a secret switch on the wall.

From Kit's right, a hole on the wall appeared and a large cannon stuck his mouth out. A large cannonball was shot from his mouth. The moment the projectile was about to hit her, Kit sliced it in half and exploded. She then walked out of the smoke unscratched and started to make her way towards Yumi.

"Stay back!" ordered Yumi, jabbing her staff on Kit's legs "**_Goodbye_**!"

The hit on the legs pressure points had no effect as Kit kept approaching.

"You say your goodbyes..." replied Kit.

"Stay back!"

"**_Blazing Assault_**!" In a split second, Kit passed through Yumi, her flamming cutlass at wrist. It started to seem that nothing happened. But out of nowhere, five slashes appeared on Yumi's torso, arms and legs, each of them followed by a small flame outburst.

When it was all over, Yumi fell on the ground, each of her wounds barely healed, and unconscious. "I told you... mess with me and you'll get burnt". And with that, Kit fell over, dozing off from excess of damage.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I was sick for about two weeks and then school started, so, workworkwork!**

**GOOD NEWS! ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM THIS STORY ARE NOW AVAILABLE TO BE SEEN ON DEVIANART! CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR THE LINK TO THE FOLDER CONTAINING EVERY PICTURE EXISTING FROM THIS STORY!**

_**My thanks go to: **_**PhoenixofProcella**_**; **_**Dandy Wonderous;**** TimesUnfettredImaginationBomb**** and ****Allycat18**_**. I love you guys, take care.**_

_**Other thanks go to the people who suggested the antagonists, I thank them!**_

_**Please vote on my poll, It's just four mouse clicks away, please?**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: SILENT KILLING VS MUSICAL ASSASSINATION!  
**_

_**Check out my devianart and OnePieceFanFictionWikia at my profile. The links are right there, so tell me what you think, please?**_

_**Adios mis amigos!  
**_


End file.
